


You Are Not Unlovable

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Role Reversal, Shadowhunter Magnus, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, Warlock Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Alec is the High Warlock Of Brooklyn who has told him self over and over again that he is unloved. That is until a shadowhunter by the name of Magnus Bane walks into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story ayeeee!  
> Don't worry I will still update my other stories (:  
> I hope you enjoy the story and sorry if there are any mistakes.

To say Alexander Lightwood was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted. He hardly gets any rest from all of the clients he has been receiving. Summoning demon after demon, creating potions after potions, and healing those ungrateful shadow hunters time after time again. All Alec wanted was a few hours to himself so he could get some rest and sleep but that never seemed to be the case. Right now he had just finished summoning a demon for some mundane. A rude and annoying mundane to be exact. When the summoning was finished Alec walked him to the door. He asked for his payment and the man just shoved the money in Alec's hands and turned on his heal and left his apartment.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Alec called out after him sarcastically. "Is it so hard to say thank you? Just once I would love to hear a thank you but no..." Alec mumbled and was about to shut his door when he heard a throat being cleared. He hadn't noticed the five nephlim at his doorstep and they were all staring at him. Alec knew he looked terrible. His hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes but he didn't care.   
"What is it Nephlim?" Alec asked with a sigh.

"We need your help." One of them said. Of course they did. Everyone always needed something from him. Alec rolled his eyes and scanned his eyes over them. He then noticed that one of the shadowhunters was leaning on two others and she looked badly injured. Alec sighed and motioned them to come inside. "Set her down on the couch." Alec said and walked over to get some ingredients for a potion. As he was making his potion he heard them whispering and badly may he add.

"This is stupid! We're asking a filthy warlock for help! How do we know that he will actually heal her?" Camille hissed  
"Stop it Camille. He's going to help us whether you like it or not. You can always go back to the institute." Magnus replied  
"She has a point Magnus. He's a down worlder." Raphael said with a sigh  
"Your father will be furious once he found out we took her to a warlock Magnus." It was now Ragnor who spoke  
"Cat is dying! You know damn well that Warlock magic is the only thing that can heal her." Magnus said as he shook his head. This is why he hated shadowhunters even if he was one. They were all so judgmental.   
"Yes but he's still a disgusting downworlder." Camille said once more as she glared at Alec.

Alec had enough. He grabbed the finished potion and made his way to the shadowhunters.  
"What's the point in whispering if the person you are talking about can hear you?" Alec spat and pushed them aside so he could get to Cat.  
Alec then gently grabbed her head and helped her drink the potion. He then placed her head back down and held a hand over the wound in her stomach.  
He closed his eyes and chanted a spell and the poison blue smoke came out of Alec's hands and into Cat.

"What are you doing to her?" Camille asked folding her arms in front of her.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm getting the poison out of your friend. Now if one of you would be so kind to hand me that empty jar over there." Alec said as he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen counter.  
Magnus ran over and grabbed it, he then handed it to Alec. "Thanks." Alec mumbled and when he held it over the wound the blue smoke stopped coming out if his hands and black smoke came out of Cats wound and into the jar. A few minutes later the black smoke stopped coming and Alec capped the jar. He then held his hand over the wound once more and started to heal it and close it up. 

Alec wasn't that great at healing people. He knew how to do it but he wasn't as good as his sister. Isabelle light wood was also a warlock and they were in fact biological siblings. It was a rare thing and Alec was glad he had her. Isabelle loved healing people. She worked at the local hospital time to time and that's where she was now.

Once the wound was healed Alec dropped to the ground. He had barely any magic left in him and he was so exhausted that everything hurt.  
Magnus ran over and dropped to the floor. "Are you alright?"  
Alec looked over and nodded. "I'll be fine. Your friend is all patched up and she should be have enough strength to walk to the institute. She will need plenty of rest however." Alec replied trying to keep his eyes opened.  
Magnus nodded. "Okay." Magnus said and stood up. He then helped Cat up and they all walked over to the door.   
Alec got up as well and walked them out. They all started to walk away except for Magnus. 

"What do we owe you?" Magnus asked.  
"I'll send you my bill. You can leave now little shadowhunter." Alec said as he leaned against the door frame trying to stay up right.  
Magnus nodded. "Alright handsome." Magnus said and Alecs eyes widened. Magnus winked and took his hand. "Thank you for saving my friend." Magnus said and kissed the back of his hand. He then gently dropped it and turned on his heal running to catch up with his friends.

Alec stood there watching the shadowhunters walk away. Alec was also in shock. That has never happened to him before. It was weird and strange but at the same time he kind of felt warm inside. Alec sighed and closed the door. Knowing he had no more clients for the day finally he walked into his bedroom, snapped his fingers using the little magic he had to change into only his sweatpants and climbed into his bed as he fell asleep.

Magnus who had caught up with his friends walked beside Cat.  
"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.  
Cat smiled. "I'm fine Magnus. Thank you."  
"Anything for you my friend." Magnus said with a smile.  
"So you finally met the High Warlock Of Brooklyn. You've been talking on and on about how you wanted to meet him." Cat said quietly.   
"Yes and he's amazing. He's very gorgeous too." Magnus said with a dreamy look.  
Cat laughed. "He is very good looking. I feel bad for him, it's not right how our kind treats him." Cat said with a sigh.  
Magnus nodded with a frown. "I know."

When they got to the institute they were greeted with a very angry looking head of the Institute. Asmodeus Bane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Sorry for any mistakes.

As soon as they saw Magnus's father, the head of the institute they knew they were in trouble. Magnus mostly.   
"Father." Magnus said with a nod as he made his way into the institute.   
"Where have you five been? I sent you out to kill a simple demon and you have been gone for five hours. It shouldn't have taken that long." Asmodeus said as he looked mainly at his song. Magnus knew he was angry and it wasn't a good thing.

"We were ambushed! There were about a dozen of demons not just one. We killed them all but Cat got badly injured." Magnus explained.  
"I see...and is she still injured?" Asmodeus asked as he looked at Cat now.  
"No." Cat said shaking her head.  
"Oh? So how did she manage to get healed? Or was this just a lie?"   
"No she really did get hurt! The last demon got his claws into her and she was injected with demon poison. We had to take her to..." Magnus said but was cut off by Ragnor.  
"Magnus..." Ragnor said warning him.   
Magnus rolled his eyes. "We had to take him to the High Warlock. He was the only one who could get the poison out."  
"I told him it was a bad idea. We should of never taken her to that filthy warlock." Camille chimed in which got a glare from Magnus and Cat.

Now Asmodeus looked furious. Everyone knew of his views on downworlders and especially Alec. Alec and Asmodeus had a past and not a good one.  
"You're joking right?"   
Magnus shook his head. "No. Look I know you two have a bad past, which I have no idea why because you won't tell me but he helped us! He didn't have to but he did."  
Asmodeus was about to say something when Simon showed up. "Sir, the inquisitor wishes to speak to you."   
Asmodeus sighed and nodded. "Alright." He then turned to look at Magnus. "We will discus this tomorrow." Asmodeus said and turned around and walked away.

"Wow. What did you do to make him look so angry?" Simon asked the group.  
"Nothing you have to worry about Shaun. Now I'm hungry so who wants to go to taki's with me?" Magnus asked.  
"Sorry mate but I have things to do." Ragnor said and walked away.   
"I was planning on training so....see ya amigo." Raphael said and also walked away  
"I'll go with you Magnus." Cat said with a grin.   
"I was actually going to meet Clary there so I'll walk with you." Simon said and Magnus nodded.  
"You're still friends with that werewolf? I'm surprised Asmodeus hasn't banned you from seeing her." Camille said rolling her eyes.

"Alright let's go." Magnus said and turned around.  
"Are you not going to invite me?" Camille asked as she grabbed his wrist.  
"Nope." Magnus said and left the institute with Cat and Simon behind him.  
Taki's was Magnus's favorite restaurant. It was the only place where shadowhunters and downworlders didn't care that they were in the same place as each other.  
When they got there Magnus looked to find a spot to sit at and he stopped looking when he saw a someone who he couldn't get out of his mind.   
Alexander Lightwood was sitting at a table drinking a coffee while reading a book. Probably a spell book.   
Magnus turned to Cat and Simon and told them to order for him. Cat looked over and saw Alec and she smirked.  
Simon who was confused didn't say anything but just nodded as they went to go order and Magnus turned around and headed towards Alec's table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

As Magnus got closer to the table he smiled to himself at the adorable face Alec had while reading the spell book. Alec followed the words with his finger and had a little note book and pen next to the book he was reading. He also had his tongue out in concentration and it was the cutest thing ever. However if he told anyone at the institute well except for cat that he found a warlock adorable they would probably laugh at his face but he didn't care. Magnus was the rule breaker, the one that didn't follow the rules if he felt like they weren't necessary or if he felt like they weren't right thing to do which was most of the time. 

When Magnus got to the table he slid back a chair and sat down in it. He then looked over at Alec who hadn't looked up from the book.  
"Finally Isabelle. About time you got..." Alec said and stopped when finally looked up.   
Magnus rose and eyebrow and smirked. "Hello handsome. I'm not Isabelle but I think you already know that."   
"I...Uh...Yes? Is there something you want shadowhunter?" Alec asked   
"Not really. I just wanted to chat. But first I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Magnus Bane." Magnus said and held out his hand.  
Alec slowly grabbed his hand and shook it. "Alec Lightwood."  
"I know darling." Magnus said with a smile.

Suddenly there were two more chairs being pulled up to the table and when Alec looked over he saw two more shadowhunters sit down next to him.  
"Look...I don't know what this is about but if you're here to tell me how I'm a disgusting down worlder and that I shouldn't even exist then I think I'll be leaving." Alec said and closed his book and gathered his things in his arms. He was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his arm.  
"They aren't like that I promise you Alexander." Magnus said and looked over at his friends so that they could confirm it.

Cat nodded. "I actually think warlocks are awesome." Cat said with a smile. Alec hesitated before setting his things back on the table.   
"I'm Catarina Loss but you can call me Cat if you wish." Cat said.   
"And I'm Simon Lewis...who are you? I know you're a warlock but I don't know your name." Simon said.   
Cat and Magnus both gasped and Alec rose an eyebrow at the two.   
"Simon! You're telling me you don't know who the HIgh Warlock Of Brooklyn is?" Cat asked.  
Simons eyes widened. "Whoa! You're Alexander Lightwood?" 

Alec sighed and nodded. "Please call me Alec."   
Simon nodded. "It's an honor to meet you. You're such a huge legend. Magnus here has been going on and on about wanting to meet you and when he finally did he couldn't shut up about how gorgeous you were and how amazing you were and how your magic is awesome and...OW!"  
Magnus kicked Simon under the table and looked over at Alec who was now blushing. Magnus smiled that The High Warlock was actually blushing!  
"Just ignore him. That's what we usually do when he talks to much." Magnus said  
"Hey! That was rude." Simon pouted then looked over at Alec. "So what is your warlock mark?"

Alec who had just opened his notebook and the potion book which Magnus figured out that it wasn't a spell book but an ingredient book for potions, had froze. He hated his warlock mark because it made him to vulnerable and it when he did show it to people they usually told him how he should hide it and keep it that way.   
"Simon!" Cat said and slapped him on the arm.   
"What is so wrong with that question?" Simon asked.  
Alec looked over at him. "I don't know you and I really don't want to show you my mark either or tell you about it so please just leave it at that." 

Magnus could tell Alec was uncomfortable so he tried to change the conversation.  
"So Alexander what are you working on?"   
Alec looked over at Magnus and then at the book. "I have to make a potion for a client and of course it had to be one that I have never made before. I shouldn't even be making this potion because the client was so rude over the phone but here I am." Alec mumbled.  
"So why do it?" Cat asked.   
"For a few reasons. Let's just say that it's my job and I enjoy helping people." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled. He couldn't understand why his father or anyone for that matter hated him so much. He was a good person but no one cared about that. They only cared was that he was born different. That he was a warlock, a downworlder.  
After writing down the last ingredient into his notebook he closed the book once more and looked at the three shadowhunters. He then looked around and saw a few down worlders looking at them. There weren't any other shadowhunters at Taki's which was a good thing for Alec and probably for Magnus and his friends.  
"So why did you want to chat with me? No one ever wants to talk to me unless they need something. I don't get it. Especially since Asmodeous hates me and would probably be furious if he found out you lot were talking with me." Alec said.

Before anyone could answer another chair was pulled up and Alec was pulled into a hug.   
"Isabelle!" Alec said with a grin and hugged her back. It had been a while since he last seen her.  
"Alec! I missed you!" Isabelle said and they pulled apart. She then sat down and that's when she noticed they weren't alone. When she looked at the others she frowned.  
"What are shadowhunters doing here? Can't people just give you a break for once?" Isabelle asked  
"They actually don't want anything from me....well not yet anyways." Alec said with a sigh.  
"I told you Alexander...I just wanted to talk with you." Magnus said as he looked between Isabelle and Alexander.  
Isabelle looked at Magnus and smiled. "And why would you want to talk to my brother?"  
Cat, Magnus, and Simon all looked at each other before looking at the two warlocks. "Brother?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

Alec rolled his eyes and Isabelle just laughed. Of course they wouldn't understand about a warlock having a warlock sibling.  
"They do look very similar." Magnus said as he looked between Isabelle and Alec.  
"We're twins." Isabelle said with a serious tone. Cat, Simon, and Magnus all looked at each other and started to laugh.   
Alec looked over to Isabelle giving her a 'you got to be kidding me' look and Isabelle nodded as she waited for the shadowhutners to stop laughing.  
Once the laughing came to a stop Alec cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow as the nephlin looked over at him.

The three shadowhunters then looked at each other with wide eyes and then back to the warlock siblings.  
"You're serious..." Cat said and Alec rolled his eyes once more.  
"Yeah. We're the first warlock twins actually. Not sure how it happened." Alec said shrugging his shoulders.  
"Wait you don't know how babies are made?" Simon asked and Alec's face started to turn red from the blush.  
"Oh my god. Of course I do! That's not what I meant..." Alec said as he ducked his head waiting for his blush to disappear.  
Magnus on the other hand thought that his blush was absolutely adorable.

"Simon he meant the twin thing. Warlocks rarely have blood related siblings and there has never been warlock twins before. Like ever." Magnus explained.   
"Oh...OH! Oh my gosh I'm stupid. I asked a stupid question in front of The High Warlock!" Simon said and shook his head.  
"So you've all heard of Alexander here?" Isabelle asked poking Alec.  
"Isabelle....you know I hate my full name." Alec grumbled.  
"I think it's sexy." Magnus said with a wink and Alec blushed even more.

Cat and Isabelle both laughed.   
"To answer your question yes. He's a legend. However the head of the institute...Magnus's father hates him. I mean most Shadowhunters hate down worlders no offence....but his father hates Alec a lot." Cat explained.  
Alec looked over at Magnus and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Who is your father? I don't know what goes on at the institute since I'm never welcomed there so I don't know who the head is."   
Magnus was about to make a dirty joke but decided not to. "Asmodeus Bane. How does my father know you?"   
Alec's expression turned cold. "I'd rather not talk about it. I have to go. Nice meeting you." Alec said and got up. He then left ignoring his sister calling his name,

"Did I say something wrong?" Magnus asked.  
Isabelle sighed and shook her head. "No...it's just your father and him have a bad history. You're father did terrible things to him and I know you want an explanation but I'm not going to tell you. It should come from Alec." Isabelle said and stood up as well.  
She was about to leave when Magnus grabbed her wrist.  
"I was wondering...Could I have Alexander's number?" Magnus asked a little shyly.  
Isabelle rose and eyebrow. "And why is that? If you're going to question him or hurt him then no."   
Magnus's eyes widened. "Oh no I would never hurt him. I actually was going to ask him on a date."

Isabelle squealed and nodded her head vigorously "Oh my gosh yes! It's been forever since he's been on a date. But if I give you this you have to promise me that you're not just using him or playing him...Alec's been used too many times with his past relationships and I just want him to be happy."  
Magnus smiled. "Of course. Isabelle I swear I will not use him. I haven't known him for long but I've heard the stories about all the amazing things he has done and even though I haven't spent a lot of time with him I know that there is something there. I like your brother Isabelle."  
Isabelle smiled and scribbled his phone number on a napkin and handed it to Magnus. "Here you go. If you hurt him I will hurt you ten times worse." Isabelle said as she made a purple light appear from her fingers.   
"Well see you nephlim later..." Isabelle said and looked at each of them and stopping at Simon. "You're cute." Isabelle said and winked before leaving.

Magnus turned to Simon who was frozen. "Oh my gosh. She just hit on you."   
Simon shook his head. "No...I...what..."  
Cat laughed. "Oh my gosh he's speechless for once!"  
"I know I can't believe it." Magnus said as he copied the number into his phone.  
"Were you serious about going on a date with the warlock?" Cat asked.  
"His name is Alexander and yes. He....unlocked something in me and we haven't even known each other for more than two days. It sounds crazy but...I don't know how to explain it." Magnus answered.  
Cat nodded and grabbed his hand. "Well if he says yes I'll be jealous."  
"Jealous? Why?"  
"Because have you seen him? He is Gorgeous Magnus."

Magnus laughed and sighed dreamily. "I know. I can't wait to get my hands on him...literally."  
Simon then finally spoke up. "Just wait until your father finds out."  
Magnus glared at him. "He won't know about it...got it? This stays between us."   
Simon held up his hands. "FIne fine."   
Suddenly a loud ringing went off in Magnus's pocket and when he took it out it was a text message from his father saying they had a new mission and to get to the institute.  
"Duty calls my friends. Hey Simon... where was Clary. Didn't she say she was going to meet you?" Magnus asked as they all stood up.  
Simon nodded. "Yeah but she said someone asked her out so she couldn't meet me. Rude right?"  
Magnus patted him on the shoulder. "Sure. Come on lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.

It was the next day and Alec was still exhausted. He didn't get a good night rest like he wanted too because of all the work he had to do. It was now 12 in the afternoon and Alec had just got done summoning another demon for another ungrateful mundane. He knew he didn't have any more clients until 3 p.m. so he could now rest. He sat down on his couch and turned on the television. He went through each channel until he landed on the cooking channel. Even though Alec could summon any food he wanted by just the snap of his fingers, he actually loved to cook. And he also didn't believe in stealing either. Alec stretched his legs out on the couch and dropped his glamour that was hiding his warlock mark. Not many people knew what is warlock mark and he rarely showed it to people. He hated showing his warlock mark because when he did people though it was unnatural and hideous. In reality they just didn't like it because it reminded them that he was part demon.

His warlock mark was unlike any warlock mark out there. Even though him and Isabelle were twins, they each got a separate warlock mark. Isabelle's warlock mark was beautiful to most down worlders. Her mark was twisted horns on the top of her head with vines wrapping around each one with a rose connected to it. She glamoured them from time to time but most of the time she didn't because no one really judged her for them. Sure the nephlim and others looked down on her because she was a warlock but they never commented on her warlock mark because it was so beautiful. Alec's mark on the other hand wasn't so much according to many people. Isabelle however loved his warlock mark.  
Alec's mark was that his eye color would change by his emotions and his pupil was also slit like a mermaids eye. For example if he was angry they would turn red. If he was sad they would turn a greyish blue. That wasn't the only thing however. He also had black scales on the right side of his neck trailing all the way down to his right arm and hand. 

Alec loved being able to take off his glamour but it could only happen when he was alone in his apartment. He would sometimes put his glamour down if Isabelle or his best friend Jace were around but he still felt self conscious are them so he only put the glamour down when he begged him too. Alec sighed and continued to watch the cooking channel. He was glad that he had some time to himself but of course, it was only for a few minutes. The buzzer to his door went of and Alec groaned. He put his glamour back up and walked over to the door. He opened his door and saw the exact same nephlim who were at his door a day ago but this time Simon was with them.

"What is it this time?" Alec asked leaning up against his door way. He looked over at each one and noticed all of them were avoiding eye contact except for Magnus and the girl named Camille who was glaring at him. Alec rolled his eyes when he met Camille's eyes and looked over at Magnus. And boy was that a mistake because Magnus was gorgeous. His hair was spiked up with red at the tips. His runes were showing and his outfit was bright and outgoing. Alec shook his head and cleared his throat when no one answered him.   
Magnus, after gawking at Alec himself because the warlock was just as gorgeous, began to speak.  
"Sorry to bother you Alexander but we need your assistance." Magnus said.  
"This is stupid Magnus. Why are we here? We don't need this warlocks help." Camille spat.  
"Can you ever just shut up." Raphael said looking at Camille.

Alec rolled his eyes once more at Camille and sighed. "What is it you need?"   
"We need a potion and you're the only warlock I know strong enough to make it." Magnus explained.  
Alec groaned. "Come on in. Don't touch anything." Alec replied and turned around and began to walk.  
"Your father isn't going to be happy we went to that things house and asked for it's help." Camille said bitterly.  
Magnus turned around with his hand in a fist. "He has a name and he is not a thing or an it. His name is Alexander. I suggest you shut up."   
Camille smirked. "I know a way you can shut me up." Camille said as she trailed her finger up Magnus's bicep.  
Ragnor who had been watching grabbed her wrist and flung it back at her. "Why don't you go back to the institute? We don't need you here."  
Camille laughed. "Of course you do." 

Magnus had enough. He turned back around and walked into the room Alec was in. He saw him get out a bowl and a few vials.  
"What kind of potion do you need?" Alec asked. His voice was rough and Magnus could tell he was tired.  
"We need a sunlight potion. But if you're too tired to make it I understand. You don't have to make it for us." Magnus said softly.  
Alec shook his head. "No it's alright. It's not a hard potion to make, however it takes about seven hours to sit once it's made."  
Magnus nodded. "That's not a problem. We don't need it until tomorrow anyways." 

Alec began to grab ingredients off a shelf and then he looked over at Magnus and frowned. How did he not see it before? Magnus had a cut on his arm and it looked pretty deep.   
"I can heal that for you if you like." Alec said pointing at his cut.  
Magnus didn't say anything. He was too much in a trance watching Alec.  
Alec smiled to himself and snapped his fingers causing blue sparks to appear in front of Magnus's face. Magnus jumped and looked over at Alec with a raised eyebrow.  
"Did you hear what I said shadowhunter?" Alec asked.  
Magnus shook his head. "Uh...no. I was too busy admiring how gorgeous you are." Magnus said with a wink and Alec ducked his head as a blush arrived.  
"What did you say to me?"

Alec cleared his throat and looked back up. "I said I could heal that for you if you want."   
Magnus looked at his cut and then back at Alec. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive." Alec replied.  
Magnus smiled and nodded. "Well then by all means. Heal away handsome."  
Alec rolled his eyes but smiled. He then walked up to Magnus and gently grabbed his arm with his left hand and held his right hand over the cut.  
Soon blue smoke was rushing into Magnus's cut and within seconds it healed.  
"Why thank you Alexander." Magnus purred.  
"You're welcome. I....uh....I should get back to making this potion."  
Magnus nodded.

Seconds later the rest of the shadowhunters filled the room.   
"Your apartment is amazing. I mean it's a little bland on the decorations but other than that it's awesome!" Simon said with a grin.  
Alec looked up and over at Simon. "Please tell me none of you broke or touched anything."  
Cat shook her head. "Don't worry Alec. I made sure that they didn't."  
Alec smiled at her. "Thank you Catarina."  
"Call me Cat Alec." Cat said and Camille laughed.  
"This is priceless. So what you guys are now buddy buddy with this warlock?"

Alec looked over at Camille and the look he was giving her was not the friendly kind.  
"You can leave. Actually you all can leave. I need to work on this potion and I need silence. I also have a client coming in a few hours and I'd rather you lot not be here when she did. She doesn't like shadowhunters which is understanding. Nice seeing you again Magnus, Simon and Cat. You as well other shadowhunters I don't know the names too. Except for the wanna be blonde over there. I would say it's a pleasure but it wasn't."  
Camille gasped and marched out of the apartment.  
Ragnor and Raphael laughed. "You know, you're not so bad for a warlock." Ragnor said.   
Alec smiled and nodded. "You're not so bad for a shadowhunter."

The rest of the shadowhutners left except for Magnus who stayed behind.  
"Can I do anything for you Magnus?" Alec asked placing ingredients into the bowl.  
"Actually yes. I was going to wait to ask this but since I'm here....would you Alexander the high warlock of Brooklyn, like to go on a date with me, the best shadowhunter in the world." Magnus said with a wink.  
Alec who was holding a vial dropped it on to the floor.  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Of course darling."  
"This isn't a joke? Because if it is it isn't funny." Alec said looking at Magnus.  
Magnus held up his hands. "Not a joke I promise you Alexander. I...I like you."

Alec shut his eyes and sighed. "Okay."  
Magnus beamed and grabbed Alec's hand. He then kissed the back of it and walked over to the door.  
"I will text you the details."  
Alec rose an eyebrow. "But you don't have my number?"  
Magnus laughed. "You can thank your sister for that one. Nice seeing you beautiful and I can't wait for our date." Magnus said and with the blink of an eye he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Alec's warlock mark eyes are supposed to look like and they change colors.  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/57/ec/d7/57ecd7ef8fec63455a344631e3e8bc13.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No malec in this chapter but the next one will have lots of Malec (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the story so far? Is it good?
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading and sorry for any mistakes.

Once the door shut and Magnus was gone Alec let out a sigh with a slight smile on his face. He then looked over at his clock and the smile dropped. His client was supposed to be there any minute and he still had to finish the potion. Alec then grabbed the rest of the ingredients and went back to work. Suddenly a portal opened up and Alec knew who it was right away. His sister stepped out of the portal and it closed right after. 

"Izzy, you know how much I hate it when you portal in here." Alec grumbled as he continued to work.  
Isabelle smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. "I know Alec but wheres the fun in that?"  
Alec rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing here?"  
"Does there have to be a reason why I visit my brother?" Isabelle asked.  
"No..I guess not." Alec said looking up at Isabelle. Her glamour was down as always and she had a few more roses added to the vines wrapped around her horns.  
"Your horns got new roses on them. They look lovely."  
Isabelle grinned and nodded. "Thank you. I wish you would put down your glamour more big brother. Your eyes are beautiful and so are the scales."  
Alec sighed. "You know why I don't Izzy."  
Isabelle frowned and hugged him. "I know...I wish people were more accepting."

The buzzer went off letting Alec know that his client was here.  
"Who is here?" Isabelle asked.  
"A client. Now I have to wait even longer to finish this stupid potion." Alec mumbled.  
"I can finish it for you? It's a sunlight potion right?" Isabelle asked walking over to the bowl.  
"Yes. Thank you so much. I added the first three ingredients so you don't have to do much. Just add the rest and...."  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and held her hand up interrupting Alec. "I know what to do. Go help your client Alec."  
"Thank you so much." Alec said and walked over to the door.

When Alec opened it he wasn't expecting Jace to be standing there with a red head behind him.  
"Are you crazy Jace! How the hell did you get here?" Alec asked.  
Jace laughed and hugged Alec. "Dude it's cloudy out which means the clouds are blocking the sun. I also had this umbrella with me. Don't worry so much."  
Alec rolled his eyes and then looked at the girl behind him. "I'm Alec. Friend of Jaces or are you my client?"  
"Both actually." The girl smiled and held out her hand. Alec could tell she was a werewolf.  
"I'm Clary fray. It's such an honor to meet you Alexander Lightwood. Jace didn't tell me how attractive you were either."  
"Yes he is good looking but I'm better right?" Jace asked.  
Clary patted his shoulder. "Sure what ever you say."  
Alec shook his head. "Please just call me Alec. You can come in you know."

Clary nodded her head and walked inside following Jace.  
"How did you guys meet? I mean vampires and werewolfs hate each other." Alec asked bluntly.  
Jace smirked. "It's a long story but trust me we did hate each other at first."  
Alec laughed. "Of course. Isabelle is here if you want to go say hi. I'm going to talk to Clary."  
Jace nodded and left to go see his sister. Even though they weren't related, Jace considered Alec and Isabelle like siblings and Isabelle and Alec considered Jace the same.  
Alec made his way over to Clary with a small smile. Jace and Isabelle were the only people who could put Alec in a good mood when he was feeling down or mad about something.

"So what can I help you with?" Alec asked.  
"Well It's about my mother. She was poisoned by a circle member using a type of potion and now she's in a magic induced coma. I....I don't know how to wake her up and I thought maybe you would know. Luke suggested you to me and when I ran into Jace he said you might be able to help too."  
Alec nodded. "Circle members are such a pain. Valentine has been dead for years now but the circle members still want to get revenge on his death. Do you know why they went after your mother?"  
"She was married to Valentine a long time ago...he...he was also my father. I think they wanted revenge on her because of what she did to Valentine. She betrayed him. But before the circle members could do anything else to them Luke and a few other shadowhunters got there in time."

Alec's eyes widened. "Your mother is Jocelyn?"  
Clary nodded. "Yeah."  
Alec sighed and sat down. "Alright, where is your mother now?"  
"Luke took her back to the new York institute. Asmodeus wasn't a fan of that since my mother is also a werewolf but since Luke is also head of the institute..."  
"Wait wait what...there are two heads of the institute?" Alec asked.  
Clary nodded again. "Yeah. I don't know how it happened to be honest. You'll have to ask Luke that."  
Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is so complicated and confusing. Okay I'll tell you what. Tomorrow I'll stop by the institute and check on your mother. I'll find out what potion they used and we can go from there. I have to drop off a potion anyways."  
Clary grinned and hugged him and Alec hugged her back awkwardly.  
"Thank you so so much. I don't know why Asmodeus says awful things about you."

Alec ducked his head and Clary could see that Alec didn't want to talk about that man.  
"Oh god sorry."  
Alec shook his head and looked back at Clary. "It's fine. So are you and Jace...together?"  
Clary laughed. "Together?"  
"You know...like a thing."  
"A thing?"  
Alec groaned. "Are you a couple? You know dating?"  
Clary laughed once more. "For a high warlock you are adorable. Yes me and Jace are a thing as you call it."  
Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm not adorable." Alec mumbled and left to find Jace and Isabelle. 

"So can you help her?" Jace asked once he saw Alec.  
"I can try." Alec replied.  
"Okay. Well me and Clary actually have to meet up with Luke so we will be on our way. I'll drop by soon. I missed you Alec." Jace said and hugged Alec.  
"I missed you as well. Next time you come to see me it better now be about you needing something from me okay?"  
Jace nodded and hugged Isabelle next. "Of course bro. See you guys later." Jace said and him and Clary left.  
"I finished the potion Alec." Isabelle said walking over to him. "Now it just needs to set. It should be completely done by the morning."  
"Thank you so much Isabelle." Alec responded.  
"Who is the potion for anyways?" Isabelle asked.

Alec cleared his throat and ducked his head. "It's for a shadowhunter."  
Isabelle rose and eyebrow and smirked. "Anyone I know? Maybe a very very very hot one with amazing fashion taste?"  
"Maybe...."  
Isabelle smiled. "Is that all he wanted? A potion?"  
Alec rubbed the back of his neck. "He asked me out on a date too. Which you Isabelle also gave him my number. What the hell is that about?"  
Isabelle sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I just thought....that you deserve to be happy and Magnus seems like a genuine guy. I can see he actually likes you Alec."  
"Thats what I thought about Raj and look where that ended up." Alec mumbled.  
"I know but Magnus isn't like that asshole. I can tell hes different. Just give him a chance okay?"  
Alec nodded. "I already told him I would go out with him so I have to give him a chance don't I?"  
Isabelle squeeled. "Oh my gosh yes. And you are letting me help dress you."  
Alec groaned once more. "Fineeee."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes!

After Isabelle left Alec's apartment, Alec could finally rest. He took off his glamour once again and climbed into bed since it was getting really late and he needed sleep. Oh how he needed to sleep. People wanted so much from him and they never stopped to ask if he was okay. When his head his the pillow, he heard his phone go off. He took it off of the nightstand and unlocked his phone seeing a new text message from an unknown number.

\- Hello Gorgeous.  
\- Who is this?  
\- It's Magnus of course Darling.  
\- Oh. Uh hey?  
-So about our date. Are you free tomorrow?  
-Well I have to drop by the institute tomorrow and then after that I have a few clients. I'm free at 7 pm though.  
-Fabulous! I will stop by your apartment at 7 then. I also can't wait to see you tomorrow at the institute. Well I have to go. Good Night Alexander.  
-Okay. Good night Magnus.

Alec sighed as he placed his phone back on the night stand. He smiled when he thought about the date tomorrow. He also thought just about Magnus and how surprised he was to see a nephlim that didn't judge him. That wanted to actually get to know him. It was nice. Alec rested his head on the pillows and closed his eyes as he feel into a deep sleep thinking about beautiful golden eyes.

7:30 a.m. and his alarm went off. He wanted to be at the institute early so he could get in and get out as soon as possible. When he opened his eyes, snapped his fingers to turn the alarm off, and then sat up, he felt refreshed. He had the best night sleep he had in weeks and it was amazing. He had no idea why he had such a good sleep but he really didn't care. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then headed his way into the kitchen. He made himself a bagel and snapped himself a cup of Coffee from Taki's. He did leave money on the counter and they always knew it was from him. He ate his bagel and downed his coffee when he looked at the clock. It was now 8 a.m. and Alec sighed. He threw away his cup and made a portal that led to right outside the institute doors. He then place his glamour back on and stepped through.

When he stepped through the portal, he texted Luke to tell him that he was here and if could be kindly enough to let him in. Jace had texted him yesterday that Clary told Luke he would be stopping by and Luke was more than okay with it. Luke and Alec were actually good friends and he was one of the only Shadowhunters Alec didn't mind to be around. Well that is until he met Magnus and even his friends besides Camille of course. After he sent the text message he placed his phone into his back pocket and waited until the doors opened. It took about 10 minutes before the doors finally opened and Luke appeared.

"Sorry to make you wait Alec. Asmodeus found out that you were coming over and he wasn't happy about that." Luke said with a sigh.  
"When is he ever happy?" Alec asked and Luke laughed.  
"That is true my friend." Luke replied  
"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" Alec asked sheepishly.  
"Alec...Asmodeus might be the head of the institute but so am I. Besides between me and you, the Clave is working on something to only make me head of the institute." Luke responded making Alec smile a little.  
"That would be nice. So may I come in? I want to get this over with. Not anything against taking a look at Jocelyn, it's just I hate being here."  
Luke nodded and moved to the side to let Alec in. "I understand."

Alec walked inside and looked around. The place hasn't changed a bit from the last time he had visited. The last time he was there he had to heal a badly injured nephlim with the help of Isabelle. He got a bunch of stares and disgusted looks from shadow hunters every time he visited and this time was not different.   
"Ignore them Alec. They can be judgmental all they want, that doesn't change that you are a way better person then all of them." Luke said.  
"If you say so." Alec said quietly.  
"So you want to take a look at Jocelyn?" Luke asked.  
"I actually have to take care of something first. She's in the infirmity right?"  
"Yeah. I'll be in there too when you get there." Luke replied.

Alec nodded and then looked around trying to find the person he was at the institute for.  
"Hey do you know where Magnus is?" Alec asked.  
Luke looked at Alec and rose an eyebrow. "Magnus?"  
"Uh yeah. He asked me to make a potion for him and I need to give it to him." Alec explained.  
"Yeah he's in the kitchen with his other shadow hunter pals. Does Asmodeus know he came to you to make a potion?" Luke asked.  
"Honestly? I have no clue." Alec said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
Luke nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "Well I'll see you in a little bit." Luke said and walked off.

Alec watched Luke leave and then started to head towards the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Magnus, Cat, and Simon all making breakfast.  
He was about to walk over when a shadowhunter bumped into him.   
"Watch it Warlock." The shadowhunter spat loud enough for Magnus and the other two to hear.  
He saw the three look over at them and then looked back at the shadowhunter.   
"You're the one who ran into me." Alec replied calmly.  
The shadowhunter laughed and shook his head. "Why are you even here? Your disgusting kind shouldn't even exist."   
"Jacob enough!" Magnus said sternly as he walked over to them followed by Cat and Simon.

Jacob apparently the stick up shadowhunters name was, turned and looked at Magnus.   
"Why are you sticking up for the freak?"   
Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He then reached into his pocket and took out a vial that had the potion in it.  
"I don't have time for this." Alec said as he handed the potion to Cat. "Here you go. Now if you excuse me, I have to go help find out what potion was used on Jocelyn."  
Magnus frowned as he saw Alec turn away and walk out of the kitchen.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! You do know who he is right?" Cat asked bitterly looking at Jacob.  
"He's a warlock? So?" Jacob replied.  
"Not just any warlock dude. He's the high warlock of Brooklyn." Simon responded.

Jacobs eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh shit."  
"Oh shit is right. You might want to watch your back Jacob." Magnus said and walked away back towards the food.  
Jacob left as well leaving only Magnus, Cat, and Simon in the kitchen.  
"Did you see the look on Alec's face? It broke my heart." Cat said with a frown.  
"By the angel. I wish our kind would stop being so damn judgmental. Alexander doesn't deserve this." Magnus replied.  
"You should go check on him. He likes you the best anyways." Simon said with a smile.  
Magnus looked at Simon and laughed. "I think I will. Besides I didn't ask what he wanted for the potion."  
"We'll finish up breakfast. Tell Alec that he can join us if he wants too!" Cat called out after Magnus began to walk away.  
Magnus turned his head and nodded. "Will do Cat."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Alec hated shadow hunters. He hated how rude and cruel they could be. He hated how they could just judge him with out even know him. As he walked down the halls he didn't notice that his magic was getting out of control until he felt the warmth in his finger tips and accidentally sent a ball of light into the wall causing a burn on the wall paper.  
Alec could also feel his glamour dropping and he started to panic. His emotions always got the better of him causing his powers to lash out.   
Alec closed his eyes and when he opened them he looked at his arm and saw that indeed his glamour was down. The scales on his arm and neck were showing which meant his eyes would be showing as well. He had no doubt that his eyes were turning from the color red which was anger to the color purple which was panic and then grey which was sadness. Those colors kept on switching every five minutes and Alec needed to calm down if he was going to put his glamour back up.

Alec looked around. He felt his body shaking and he needed to calm down. He needed to get out of the hallway in case any one saw him. His fingertips were still glowing blue from the magic. He was about to look around when he heard someone call out his name behind him and he cursed in his head. He knew exactly who it was.

"Alexander..." Magnus said as he walked over to Alec, but once he saw Alec shaking he stopped.  
"Magnus...go....please..." Alec whispered as he tried to hide his arm and hand by holding it in front of his chest.   
"What's wrong darling?" Magnus asked taking another step.  
"My emotions...they're getting the best of me and I....I'm loosing control. I just need to calm down." Alec replied.  
"Okay. Let me help you." Magnus said taking another step.

Alec's back was towards Magnus and when Magnus looked at his back and then towards his neck he saw something. He saw black scales creeping up his neck.  
He then saw Alec shake his head and take a step so he could get away from Magnus.  
"No....If you help me....then you'll see me....and I can't...I can't let you do that Magnus." Alec whispered once more.  
"Why can't you?" Magnus asked this time taking two steps.  
"Because if you see me, then you'll see my warlock mark and you'll think I'm disgusting just like everyone else. Please Magnus just go."

Magnus couldn't take it anymore. He felt his heart break for the strong and brave warlock who was now vulnerable and afraid of what Magnus thought of him.  
He hated that so many people of his kind brought this much pain for Alec and he just wanted to hug him and tell him it's going to be okay.   
But instead he walked up so he was standing right behind Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt the taller man freeze and tense up.

"Show me." Magnus whispered.   
Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He then slowly turned around.  
What Magnus saw was breath taking. Along the right side of Alec's neck and down his right arm and hand were covered in gorgeous black scales. He wanted to reach out and touch them but he held his hand back knowing it would probably cause Alec to panic.  
"Alexander....open your eyes. Please." Magnus whispered again.

Alec shook his head. "No...I hate my eyes Magnus...You've already seen enough."   
Magnus sighed. He knew that no matter what Alec's true eyes looked like, that Alec would no matter what would be gorgeous. However he didn't want to push Alec any further so he nodded his head. "Okay. I'm still going to help you okay. Let me lead you to a room where you can calm down okay? You can keep your eyes shut if you want. I won't hurt you."  
"Okay...okay." Alec said softly.

Magnus smiled and placed both hands on Alec's shoulders. He gasped when he felt the scales under Alec's shirt on his right shoulder.  
Alec whimpered when he heard Magnus gasp and Magnus knew that Alec took the gasp in a wrong way.  
"It's okay Alexander. Your scales are beautiful." Magnus reassured him.  
Magnus then started to guide Alec into a room that was in the hall way they were in.   
Once they got there Magnus opened the door and pushed Alec in gently. "This is my room. Take all the time you need. I Will be just outside okay?"

Alec nodded and opened his eyes when his back was facing Magnus. "Okay. Thank you."   
Magnus smiled softly even though Alec couldn't see. "Of course handsome. If you need me I'm just right outside."  
With that Magnus walked and shut the door. He then slid down the door until he was sitting against it. He could still feel the scales that were under Alec's shirt and it was amazing. Alec's scales were breath taking and he couldn't see how anyone could think they were disgusting or evil or anything bad.   
Magnus sighed and rested his head on the door waiting until Alec was ready. Magnus would wait all day just to know Alec was okay.

When Magnus closed the door Alec let out a breath. He then looked down at his hands and still saw the magic coming off his finger tips. He no longer felt the heat which was a sign that he was gaining his control back. It wasn't very often that he lost control but sometimes he couldn't handle the remarks about him. Sometimes holding in all the emotion was just too much that he needed to loose control. Alec knew he still needed to go see Luke and find out what was wrong with Jocelyn but first he had to get his magic under control.

Alec walked around the room and then blushed knowing he was in Magnus's room. He looked around and smiled at the decorations and how colorful his bed was and that the walls weren't white like all the others rooms in the institute. No his walls were a bright pink and it made Alec giggle. Alec then walked over to the bed and sat down. Not very comfortable but what could he expect from the institute. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Ten minutes later there was no magic coming from his finger tips and Alec knew he was ready. He threw his glamour back up and his arms were now scale less and he felt his eyes turn back into human eyes and not ones with pupils as slits.  
His eye color was also the hazel he chose for his human eyes.

He sat there for a few minutes until he felt completely sure that he was now in control of his magic. Alec stood up and looked down at the bed. He smiled to himself and snapped his fingers. The old mattress was now in a dumpster somewhere and it was replaced with a super comfortable one. He then started to imagine laying there with Magnus and when he did his cheeks heated up and he was blushing once more. Alec shook his head and walked over to the door. He took a few breaths in and out and then opened it.

When he opened the door he saw Magnus who was leaning against it fall down and onto his back. Alec smiled as he looked down and when he did he saw Magnus with a grin on his face looking up at Alec.   
"You're even gorgeous from this angle." Magnus said and then sat up and pushing himself up to his feet.   
Magnus was now right in front of Alec and their chests were barely touching. Alec felt his cheeks heat up once more and groaned mentally when he knew he was blushing.  
"I...uh....I should get to Jocelyn." Alec said and stepped around Magnus.   
Magnus chuckled and nodded. "Mind if I join you?"   
"If you want." Alec said shrugging his shoulders.

Magnus grinned and the two of them walked to the infirmity in silence. While they were walking Alec felt Magnus gaze his way more than once and it was frustrating. It was frustrating because Alec felt awkward about it. He wish he could be confident like Magnus but he wasn't. The only time he was when he was dealing with clients and in his own territory. Alec then started to wonder if they were still going to have a date. He didn't;t know if Magnus still wanted to after seeing half of his warlock mark.  
His thoughts were then interrupted when he heard Magnus speak.

"I can practically hear you thinking Alexander. What's going on?" Magnus asked.  
"I was just wondering....I mean now that you've seen half of my mark...if you still wanted to go on that date. I mean I understand if you don't want to." Alec replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
Magnus stopped walked and grabbed Alec's arm gently to stop him as well.  
"Alexander....I meant it when I said your scales are gorgeous. Everything about you is gorgeous. Of course I still want to go on a date with you darling."   
Alec smiled and nodded. "Okay." Alec replied.

They then continued their walk and when they got there Luke jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to them.  
"Good you're here. Are you okay? What took you so long?" Luke asked.  
Alec smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'm fine. How about I look at the patient now shall we?" Alec replied and walked over to Jocelyn with Magnus and Luke on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Alec walked over to Jocelyn who was laying on one of the infirmity beds. She was in a magic coma that was for sure. He had a pretty good idea what potion was made to put someone in a magical coma like the one Jocelyn was in. He also knew the only Warlock who made these types of potions for clients. It's not like Alec couldn't make them himself, he just chose not too because it was wrong and it involved a little bit of dark magic. However he wasn't a hundred percent sure so he still had to check Jocelyn over. Just as Alec was about to place his hands above Jocelyn, he head someone yell and when he turned his head he saw it was Clary along with Simon right behind her.

"Mom!" Clary called out as she ran over. She then looked at Alec and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here."   
"Well you asked me to come so here I am." Alec said as he looked over at Magus who was talking to Simon.  
"So do you know what the circle members gave her?" Clary asked.  
"I have an Idea but I'm not sure." Alec said.  
"Okay." Clary said.

Alec looked over and saw Clary watching him. He then looked around and saw that everyone else was watching him as well. Waiting to see what he would do.   
"I need all of you out. I can't work like this." Alec said looking at everyone.  
"What? No. I'm not leaving my mom." Clary said as he werewolf eyes glowed.   
Alec sighed. "I know you're looking out for your mom Clary but I can't concentrate with you all watching me. I promise it won't take long."

Magnus smiled and grabbed Clary's arm gently. "Come on biscuit. Alexander is quite magical and knows what he's doing."   
Alec blushed and looked over at Magnus who winked at him. He then walked out of the room with Clary. Simon followed right behind him.  
"Thank you Alec." Luke said as he patted his shoulder and left the room as well.

Once everyone was gone he got to work. He held his hands out over Jocelyn's body and closed his eyes as his magic seeped through the werewolf's body. It was odd that a Shadow hunter and a Werewolf ended up together but it made Alec happy. Things were changing and he guess it wasn't really different then him and Magnus going out. Alec shook his head and let his magic do the work. Minutes passed by and when he was done he finally got his answer. 

Alec sat down on one of the empty beds and closed his eyes. He knew that he would have to visit the warlock who made the potion to ask who he sold it too but he really didn't want too. He had history with that certain warlock and it was not good. He hated the warlock and he did not want to go alone. He would ask his sister but she was busy at the hospital today. He would ask Jace but he was busy with his clan that he didn't have the time. 

Alec groaned and then walked up and over to the door. When he opened it he saw Magnus, Clary, Simon, and Luke all sitting up against the wall. When they heard the door open they saw him nod in the direction of the infirmity and he walked back inside. The others got up and walked in after him.

"So what did you find?" Luke asked.  
"It indeed was a coma potion and I do know who made it and who sells it." Alec replied.  
Clary smiled. "Great! Do you know how to wake my mother up?"   
"Yes but unfortunately it's in a spell book and that spell book is with the warlock who made the potion." Alec said coldly.  
"Well can you ask to get it from him? Plus we need to know who he sold the potion too." Clary replied.

Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose but I'd rather not go alone. I can go when my sister gets off of work but who knows when that will be."  
"Just go by yourself. I mean how hard is that?" Clary asked bitterly.  
"Clary!" Luke said walking towards her.   
"Me and the warlock who made the potion aren't on good terms. He is cruel and reckless." Alec answered.  
Magnus then walked over to Alec and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What if I come with you?"  
Simon then walked over as well. "Yeah me too!"   
Magnus turned and looked at Simon and smirked. "You just want to spend some time with Alexander because you Idolize him."  
"Well duh. I mean Alec is amazing. Have you seen what he can do?" 

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "Well that and because you have a crush on his sister."   
Simon glared at Magnus. "I'm not the only one who has a crush on a Lightwood."   
Alec blushed once again and then held out his hand to silence the two. "Fine you can come. He doesn't like Shadow hunters anyways so this could actually be good." 

Alec then walked over to a wall and started to create a portal. He was so focused on making it that he didn't notice Magnus watching his hands and the way his back muscles moved when he moved his arms. Simon looked over at Magnus and nudged him who got a middle finger in return. They then started to laugh and stopped when Alec turned around. Alec looked at the two and rose and eyebrow before walking over to Luke and Clary. 

"I'll try my best but no promises okay?" Alec said   
Luke smiled. "Of course Alec. You work hard and I know you will do your best. Good luck friend."   
Alec was about to walk away when Clary grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about before. It's just she's my mom and she means the world to me."  
"It's alright. I understand." Alec said and walked back to the two shadowhunters.  
"Ready?" Alec asked.  
"Yep. Would it be better if we held hands?" Magnus asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Only you Magnus Bane."   
Magnus smiled and held out his hand. When Alec looked down his eyes widened. "You were serious?"  
"Well duh. To be honest I always want to hold your hand and this gives me a good excuse."  
Alec rolled his eyes and smiled as he took Magnus's hand.   
"You guys know where Taki's is correct?" Alec asked. They could only go through a portal if they knew where they were going.  
"We ate there remember?" Simon asked.  
"Oh right." Alec said ducked his head.

Simon walked over and held his hand out to Magnus.   
"No." Magnus said before dragging Alec into the portal.   
Simon huffed and walked in after them. When they stepped out of the portal they were right in front of the restaurant. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and then let go.   
"The warlock is at Taki's?" Simon asked.  
"No. He live's behind Taki's. See that house there?" Alec asked as he pointed at the two story house behind Taki's.  
"Who even is this guy?" Magnus asked as they walked over to the house.  
"Raj. His name is Raj."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Alec really didn't want to do this. He shouldn't be doing this, but yet here he is doing things for shadowhunters once again. Alec sighed as they made their way up the stairs that led into the apartment building. It was much like Alec's but less expensive. About a few minutes later they were in the elevator.

"So what's this Raj guy like?" Simon asked.

"Words can not describe how awful he is." Alec said coldly.

Magnus shook his head. "Darling, what did he do to make you hate him so much?" 

"I...I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get this over with. I should of never agreed to this. This is why I don't like working with Shadowhunters." Alec said and then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal." 

"No problem man." Simon said with a grin. Alec rolled his eyes and once the elevator came to a stop, he stepped out and the other two followed.

Walking down the hallway they finally came to a stop when Alec stopped in front of a door with the number 102 on it. Before Alec could knock on the door the door swung open and standing right in front of them was Raj. The man looked normal but that's if you didn't include his warlock mark which he wasn't hiding. His warlock mark was two tiny bay wings on his shoulders and two green horns on his head.

"Alexander. I knew you would come back to me." Raj Purred as he stepped closer towards Alec.

Alec glared and took a step back. "I'm not coming back to you." Alec said bitterly.

Raj sighed and then looked behind Alec. When Alec looked at Raj's face, he saw that the other warlock was furious.

"You brought Shadowhunters here?" Raj spat.

"Well you slept with another man in our bed. So are you going to let us in or am I going to have to blast your door off making room for us to walk in." Alec said.

Magus looked at Alec and then at Raj. He now knew a part of the reason why Alec hated Raj, Raj cheated on him and to be honest, it made Magnus angry. However he couldn't loose his cool because they had to get the antidote for the potion used on Jocelyn. 

"I said I was sorry baby." Raj replied.

"Don't call me that." Alec said and pushed his way passed Raj and into his apartment.

Simon and Magnus looked at each other and then walked past Raj as well. Raj sighed and closed the door behind him. He then walked over to where the others where and made drinks appear in each of their hands. The shadowhunters looked over at Alec and Alec shook his head letting them know not to drink it.

"So what do I owe the honor of the Great Warlock of Brooklyn to visit my home?" 

"I need the book of the white back." Alec said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Raj rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because It was mine and I need it back. I don't have to give you a reason." 

Raj smirked. "And what do I get in return?" 

Magnus sighed and took out his seraph blade. "Not getting killed." Magnus replied.

Raj looked over at Magnus and glared. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Me on the other hand..." 

When Raj rose his hand and orange sparks rose off his finger tips, Alec grabbed his wrist and made Raj turn his attention on to him.   
Ra then smirked once again and winked at Alec causing Alec to drop Raj's hand.

"What do you want Raj?" Alec asked.

"A kiss." Raj responded.

"No. Choose something else." Alec answered.

Raj hummed and tapped his chin with a finger. His eyes then went wide and he looked at Magnus and grinned.  
"I want you to tell these shadowhunters here why relationships never work out with you." Raj said.

Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything else?"

"Sorry nothing else. Either you tell them and I hand you the book or no deal." 

Alec opened his eyes again and looked right at Raj. "Fine, but first you tell me who bought the potion that put Jocelyn Fray into a coma, hand me the book, and then I'll tell them." 

"Do I have your word?" Raj asked.

Everyone knew that Alec's word was never ever broken. It's what downworlders admired about him. It's what made people fear him. 

"You have my word." 

Raj grinned and clapped his hands. "Excellent. Now the person who bought the potion was a circle member. But I over heard them talking about Valentine. I believe that he's returned." 

"Impossible. Valentine is dead." Simon said, speaking up for the first time since at the apartment.

"Nothing is impossible dear nephlim." Raj said.

"The book now." Alec said changing the subject.

"Very well. I didn't have any use for that old thing anyways." Raj said and clapped his hands twice.

A few seconds later the book was in Alec's hands. Alec sighed and hugged it to his chest. The book was important and could be very dangerous in the wrong hands.

"Now I believe we had a deal Alexander." 

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. He then looked at the two shadowhunters and turned his back on them. He didn't want to look at the two when he told them. Especially Magnus.  
Alec was about to open his mouth when Raj held up a hand and then pointed at Magnus.

"First, I want you to ask him. Ask him why nothing ever works out for him Shadowhunter." 

Magnus glared at Raj and then sighed. "Alexander...why do relationships never work for you?" 

"Because.....I'm unloveable." Alec said. He then made a portal and stepped through. 

Magnus took a step towards Raj. "You ever hurt him again, you will have to answer to me." 

Simon looked between the two and grabbed Magnus's arm yanking him in the portal. When they got through they stepped out onto the institutes front door.   
They looked around and saw that Alec was gone and that another portal next to the one they had just stepped out of had just closed.  
"Oh Alexander...." Magnus whispered to himself and him and Simon made their way into the institute.  
That night Magnus got a fire message from Alec saying that he is working on the antidote and it will be ready when it's ready.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Alec was exhausted. That whole night he was working on the antidote and around 4 in the morning he had finished it. He tried to go back to sleep after that but the whole thing at Raj's kept on replaying in his head over and over again. The memories of him and Raj being together also came up. He remembered walking in on him with another man in their bed. He remembered Raj rolling his eyes and pulling his pants back on making his way towards Alec.

(Flashback- 60 years ago)  
"What the Hell Raj?" Alec almost yelled as he threw the other man out of their bed with his magic.

"You thought I loved you Alexander? How could anyone love you? Remember Victor? Remember how he only used to so he could get more popular with the downworlders? He never loved you either. All of those other boyfriends you had? You thought they loved you? You're unloveable Alec. It's time you realize that." 

"Get out." 

"This is my home too sweetie." Raj replied

Alec dropped his glamour. His eyes turned red and his scales shimmered in the light. He looked at Raj and for a moment he could see fear in the other warlocks eyes.  
"Fine. Keep the place. For the record...I never loved you either." 

Alec made a portal and got out of that place in an instant. He was now standing on his sisters door step. He felt tears rolls down his cheeks. He was lying when he said he never loved Raj because he did. He loved him with all his heart. Thinking back to his other relationships, he realized Raj was right. No one had ever said I love you to him besides Raj. No one had ever wanted Alec in the way he wanted them. 

"Alec?" Isabelle asked. 

When Alec looked up he saw her front door was open and she was leaning against the door frame. Alec closed his eyes and threw himself at his sister wrapping his arms around her. It was rare for him to act this way and when he did, Isabelle knew that Alec was hurting, and bad. Isabelle led Alec inside and towards her couch. They sat there in silence until Alec finally wiped the tears away and started to speak.

"He...he cheated on me." Alec whispered.

"Oh Alec..."

"He said...he never loved me and no one had ever loved me. He told me I'm....that I'm unlovable Izzy."

"No Alec. You're not unloveable."

Alec shook his head. "Then why hasn't anyone stayed with me? Why do they all just use me one way or another? I'm sick of this. I'm never giving my heart out to someone ever again Isabelle. Never again." 

Isabelle sighed and wrapped her arms around Alec once again. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I have enough money to get something but not tonight. Can I stay tonight? Please?"

"Of course."

(Flashback over)

Alec had seen that it was now almost 11am and Alec wanted to hand over the antidote and get this over with. He didn't want to see the shadowhutners. He didn't want to see Simon or Magnus give him pity. Did Magnus even still want to go on a date with him? Did Alec? Thinking about his memories, he realized that it was a bad idea to go on a date with Magnus. The shadowhunter would probably use him just like everyone else had and it wasn't fair. Maybe Alec was being to judgmental and not giving Magnus a chance. After all Magnus had been nothing but nice to him but Alec couldn't help it. He was scared and tired. 

Alec sighed and grabbed the vial that contained the antidote. He then walked into his room, grabbed the Book Of The White, and made a portal. Once he was standing outside the Institute doors, he texted Luke telling him that he was right outside. Even though Alec put the wards up for the institute each month and he could easily get by them, he wasn't allowed to just come into the institute whenever he wanted too. Asmodeus didn't allow it and made a rule that any downworlder would need the permission of a nephlim to enter.

Once the doors opened Luke pulled him into a hug. "So glad to see you kiddo." 

Alec rose an eyebrow. "I'm older than you. I'm not a kid."

Luke laughed. "Older in years yes but not in looks. You look like you could still be 18."

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled. "Alright alright. Let's go wake up that lovely wife of yours." Alec said a little sarcastically.   
Jocelyn wasn't a big fan of Alec's because her and Asmodeus were pretty close friends. 

"I know that my wife has a thing against you and I'm so sorry about that but Alec, I am so thankful you have no idea. I'll pay you what ever you need."

Alec shook his head. "No need to pay me Luke. You saved my life once so let's call this even okay?"

Luke nodded and the two of them headed into the infirmity. Once they got there Alec wanted to turn around right away.  
Standing next to Jocelyn's bed was Clary, Jace, (Which he didn't mind the two), Simon and Magnus.   
Alec stopped walking and was now standing by the door. 

"Alec? You alright?" Luke asked.

"Fine. let's get this over with." Alec said closing the door behind him.

Once they were by Jocelyn Alec huffed in annoyance. He couldn't work with everyone by the bed.   
"Alec dude. What's up?" Jace asked showing off his fangs.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Just trying to get this done Jace."

Jace rose an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Alec mumbled.

"No you aren't darling. You look exhausted." This time it was Magnus who spoke.

Alec sighed. "I just want to get this done okay? Can you all just back up for a minute?"

Everyone did as Alec was told. Alec sighed with relief and then took the top off of the Vial. He placed the book down beside Jocelyn and opened it to a specific page.   
Once he found the right page, he lifted Jocelyn's head up and was about to pour in the antidote into her mouth when they heard the door swing open.  
When Alec looked up he saw a two shadowhutners followed by Asmodeus. 

"What the hell is he doing? Get that filthy warlock away from her." Asmodeus yelled.

"Lovely to see you again Asmodeus. Are you here to accuse me of more things I didn't do?" Alec growled.

Asmodeus glared at Alec and then looked at his son and Luke. "I want him out now!"

"Calm down father. He's here to help." 

Asmodeus laughed. "Help? Are you kidding me? For all we know, whatever is in that vial could be deadly!" 

Alec gently laid Jocelyn's head back down and placed the top back on the vial. He then walked around the bed and was now standing right in front of Asmodeus.  
"Let's get something straight shall we? First of all you're not the only head here. Luke is also head of the institute and he invited me here to help. Secondly, stop with all this shit Asmodeus. Do you want her to wake up?" 

Asmodeus laughed once more. "You're not helping her! You were about to kill her!"   
Asmodeus then took out his seraph blade and held it against Alec's neck.

"ENOUGH!" Luke shouted causing everyone to turn their attention onto him.

Magnus walked over towards his father and Alec and grabbed the Seraph blade out of his hand. "Get out."

"What did you just say?" Asmodeus asked.

"I said get out. You're not helping anything." 

"He's right. Alexander is here to help. Stop with this big ego of yours." Luke responded.

"Fine. But if she dies, it's on you." Asmodeus said and turned around and headed for the door. Before he exited he turned around once more and looked straight at Luke and Magnus. 

"I want you both in my office when this is over." Asmodeus said and then left for good. 

Alec shook his head and walked back over to the bed. He could feel everyone in the room staring at him but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of this horrid place and go back to his nice bed and he just wanted to be alone. But he had a job to do and he wasn't going to back down now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter sometime today (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

As Alec poured the antidote down Jocelyns throat they all waited for it to work. Alec told them that it wouldn't work right away and to give it time which they all understood. Alec stood by Jocelyns bed along with Luke and Clary. Simon, Magnus, and Jace were standing a few feet behind them waiting like the others. Ten minutes later they heard Jocelyn cough and when Alec looked down at Jocelyn, her eyes were open and she was now trying to sit up. Luke and Clary helped her up and Alec backed away. He was finished with what he needed to do and he didn't need to be here much further.

"Well I see Jocelyn is awake. I must be on my way then." Alec said softly not looking at anyone. 

"Thank you so much Alec." Luke said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

When they pulled away Clary hugged him too and also thanked him. 

"Please try not to contact me for the rest of the week." Alec said in response. Everyone knew he was tired and they all nodded. Luke and Clary then went back to Jocelyn side and they started to talk about what happened. Alec said good bye to Jace and Simon but when he was about to say good bye to Magnus, Magnus shook his head and held up a hand.

"Let me walk you out darling." Magnus said and linked his arm with Alec's.

Alec blushed but nodded anyways. As they walked, neither one spoke until they stepped outside the institute and were now standing outside the doors. 

"Well good bye I guess." Alec said as he unlinked his arm from Magnus's and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

Magnus however reached out and grabbed Alec's right hand. "Wait...please just wait."

Alec sighed. "If this is about the date, I understand okay? You don't want to go on a date with me any more. It's cool. It's not the first time it's happened."

Magnus's heart broke watching how tired and sad Alec was and hearing those words made his heart ache for the warlock. How could people be so cruel for Alec to feel this way?  
He's thought back to the time when Alec told them about being unloveable but he didn't believe that one bit and it only made him want to go out with Alec even more.

"Oh Alexander.." Magnus sighed dropping Alec's hand and bringing his own hand to cup Alec's cheek.   
Alec shut his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Please don't make assumptions. I want to go on a date with you. Ever since I met you and I still do. Whatever Raj said and made you say, it didn't change anything darling. You got to know that. We haven't known each other for long but sweetheart....I like you and I want to go out with you. But I don't know if you feel the same." 

"I do..." Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled. "Look at me Alexander." 

Alec opened his eyes and when he saw the smile on Magnus's face, he felt happier and calmer.

"So how about tonight. You and me, how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect. We could do it at my place if you want?" Alec replied with his own smile. 

"I would love too. I can't wait. Now unfortunally I have to go see my father but I will text you when I'm on my way." Magnus said

"Okay. See you soon Shadowhunter." Alec said with a wink gaining some confidence.

"Yes you will you gorgeous Warlock." Magnus responded. He then stepped closer to Alec and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's cheek. Magnus then turned around and headed inside.  
Alec laughed and shook his head as he created a portal to his loft. When he got home he started to clean up his place and called Isabelle to ask what to wear for the date.   
Of course Isabelle didn't answer over text, she portaled into Alec's loft and ran straight towards his closet while squealing because Alec had a date with a sexy shadow hunter.  
\---  
As Magnus walked back into the infirmity he heard something that made him see red. He walked into the infirmity and saw Jocelyn with a disgusted face as she was talking to her daughter and her fiance while Jace was walking towards them looking angry.

"How dare you say something like that! With out him, you would still be in a coma!" Jace growled.

"He's a warlock! How can we trust him? Especially Alec! Do you not know what he did to Asmodeus?" Jocelyn asked.

"You don't even know the whole story! Asmodeus lied to you about what happened! You weren't there but I was!" Jace shouted.

Magnus walked over to the group and rose an eyebrow. "Jocelyn Jace is right. He saved your life and you're being an ungrateful brat."

"Magnus! How could you say something like that? You're like a son to me!" Jocelyn gasped.

"And you're like a mother to me Jocelyn but I will not let you say such distasteful things about Alexander."

"You're taking the filthy down worlders side?" Jocelyn spat.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, me and Luke have to go see my father now."   
\----  
When they got to his fathers office, Asmodeus did not look pleased. He told the two to take a seat which they did with out a word.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asmodeus asked.

"Alexander was only trying to help! We should be asking you the same thing." Magnus said.

"Magnus is right. You don't get to call all the shots Asmodeus. You might be head of the institute but don't forget I am too. Alec was only here to help, not kill Jocelyn. Whatever happened between you two was in the past and it needs to stay that way." Luke replied.

"What even happened between you two anyways?" Magnus asked.

Before Asmodeus could explain, Luke held up a hand. "Look we don't have time for this right now. I need to go see if my fiance is all right." 

Asmodeus sighed. "Fine but I don't want you two to do that to me again. If he ever steps foot back into this institute I want to know about it. Got it?"

"Fine." Luke and Magnus both said. They stood up and then left with out waiting for Asmodeus to say anything to him.

Before the two headed back towards the infirmity Luke pulled Magnus to the side.  
"I know you want answers Magnus but you need to hear Alec's side of the story first. Please Magnus." 

Magnus nodded. "Okay."

Luke smiled. "Good now go get ready for your date."

Magnus's jaw dropped. "How did you know?" 

Luke laughed. "I didn't but now I do. Besides the way you were looking at him the whole time...it was a dead giveaway." 

Magnus laughed and hugged Luke. "Alright see you later. And please try not to let Jocelyn say anything negative about Alec again."

"I'll try my best."

Magnus left the older man and ran towards his room. Once inside he stripped his clothes off and headed into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He took a shower and when he was done, he got dressed and started to work on his makeup. When he was all done, he left the institute and headed towards Alec's with a grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.

RIght when Alec got back to his apartment, his phone went off. Alec groaned but answered it anyways when he saw it was a message from Luke. Alec furrowed his brows when he read the message. Luke texted him to please come back to the institute that it was an emergency. Alec sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to go back, especially after he had just portaled home from that retched place. However, he owed Luke a lot and if Luke needed him then he would be there. 

Alec changed into some comfortable clothes first. He was exhausted and his grey sweats and black tank top made him feel comfortable. He was also starving but he could worry about getting food after he found out what was wrong with Luke and why he texted him. Alec was about to make a portal when he heard the buzzer to his apartment door go off. Alec rolled his eyes and walked over to the doors intercom. 

"I'm busy. Go away." Alec said which earned a chuckle from the other side. Alec knew exactly who it was.

Alec opened his door to see Magnus leaning up against his door frame with a soft smile on his face. Alec blushed when he saw Magnus eyeing Alec up and down and licking his lips. The warlock rolled his eyes once more trying to fight back his blush.

"I really am busy Magnus. I need to get back to the institute. Luke needs me again." 

Magnus frowned. He looked at the warlocks face and could see dark bags around Alec's eyes. 

"Darling, you just got back. You're also exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. But i do have to go. I owe Luke Magnus. I need to go." 

Magnus huffed but then nodded. "Fine but i'm coming with you." 

Alec wanted to protest but he couldn't waist time arguing. Alec nodded and walked over into his living room with Magnus following. He then closed his eyes and moved his hands and arms in a circle causing a portal to open up. When he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side he saw Magnus looking at him with a hand held out. Alec looked at the hand and then back at Magnus's face with a questioning expression.

"It's safer if we hold hands. So i've heard." Magnus said with a smirk.

"So you're a portal expert are you?" Alec replied with his own small smirk.

Magnus laughed. "Not as an expert as you but I do my research." 

"Alright shadowhunter. Let's go." Alec said as he took the shadowhunters hand and led him into the portal. 

When they stepped out of the portal and into the infirmity they heard yelling and it was coming from Jocelyn. She was yelling things like how Luke is delusional and that she would rather kill herself then become one of them. Luke was trying to calm her down. Jace and Simon were standing by Clary trying to comfort her who had tears running down her cheeks. Alec gave one look at Magnus who looked just as confused as Alec before walking over to Luke and Jocelyn.

"I'm going to cast a spell to put her to sleep. It will help clam her down when she wakes up. Is that okay?" Alec asked both Luke and Clary.

Both Luke and Clary nod in answer. Alec nods back and then walks over to where Jocelyn is. Her eyes widened when she see's Alec walking towards her but then her expression turns cold. She's about to stand up when Alec whispers a few words and snaps his fingers. Suddenly blue mist is flowing around Jocelyn and with in seconds Jocelyn slumps back onto the bed fast asleep. Alec turns back around and looks at Luke.

"What the hell is going on?" Alec asks.

"When you left,I asked why she was saying all of those disgusting things about down worlders when she was one. She then started yelling at me saying that she was a shadow hunter and not a werewolf. I tried to explain what happened and how she turned into a werewolf to see if she remembered but she didn't. When she saw her runes were gone...she started to yell some more saying that you did something to her that took away her runes. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Alec nodded. "Let me examine her again. There might of been something i missed." 

"Thank you Alec. I know we ask so much from you and it's not fair but I didn't know what else to do." 

Alec sighed and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's fine Luke. I just wish you guys wouldn't need my help every damn time and that I could get a break here and there but I understand. I do. Besides I owe you." 

"Alec. You don't owe me. I told you this before." Luke replied with a frown.

"I know but you saved my life. You saved Izzy's life. I owe you Luke. Now if you excuse me, i'm going to examine Jocelyn. It will take a few minutes."   
\--------

Magnus watched Alec work his magic on Jocelyn. He could see Alec become more tired by the minute. He knew Alec could handle it but not for long. Alec needed rest and it wasn't fair that everyone called on Alec when something went wrong. It really wasn't fair that they would need his help one minute and then say disgusting things about him the next. Magnus knew that Luke and his friends weren't anything like that and that they respected Alec. But the other shadow hunters and his father? They made Magnus want to hurt each and everyone of them for saying such awful things about Alec and all the other down worlders who did nothing to them.

Magnus looked at Alec once more and then walked over to Clary, Simon, and Jace. Clary wasn't crying any more but that didn't mean she was any less devastated. Magnus and Clary didn't know each other that well but they were friends in a way. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Clary did the same.

"She's going to be okay. Alexander will make sure of it." 

Clary nodded as they pulled apart. "I know. I'm so thankful for him. I wish I could take every bad thing I've ever said about him Magnus. He's a good guy. A really good guy and he deserves more. He didn't have to help my mother and yet he did."

"I know biscuit. I know."   
\------------  
Alec scanned Jocelyn's body three times and each time he got the same results. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy, not by a long shot. He turned around to see everyone watching him and it only made Alec's frustration higher. He looked at Luke and then Clary.

"The potion that Jocelyn took, there was a certain type of magic in it. Valentine must of wanted Jocelyn to think that she was a shadow hunter and not a down worlder. Valentine probably had another warlock work on it because I know Raj isn't powerful enough to do this. There is some dark magic in this that makes who ever uses it under a spell that makes Jocelyn believe whatever Valentine wants her to believe."

"How do we fix it?" Simon asked speaking up for Clary who asked the same thing but only in a hushed tone. 

Before Alec could reply, the infirmities doors burst open and in walked Asmodeus with three shadow hunters behind him. 

"Fucking fantastic." Alec mumbled to himself. 

Magnus who had moved to stand next to Alec chuckled. Alec looked over at Magnus who was smiling at the warlock only to smile back. 

"What is it this time Asmodeus? If this is about Alec being here, just stop. We went over this already." Luke said folding his arms in front of his chest. 

Asmodeus looked right at Alec with a harsh expression and then over at Luke. "I know that Luke. I don't get why you keep on allowing that disgusting warlock to enter this institute. But if he's going to be here than so are they." Asmodeus replied pointing at the three shadow hunters.

Alec scoffed. "You got to be kidding me."

"Actually I'm quite serious." Asmodeus said with a smirk.

Alec laughed. "You must be quite scared of me. I mean placing three shadow hunters in a room with three other shadow hunters?"

Asmodeus looked like he was ready to set the room on fire. He was mad and everyone knew he was only made because in a way it was true. Before Asmodeus could respond, a shadow hunter that wasn't in the room came running in and whispered something in Asmodeus's ear. Asmodeus huffed and whispered something back.

"I got to handle something. Someone from the clave is arriving in an hour. He better be gone by the time they get here." 

With that, Asmodeous left and everyone turned to look at Alec once more. Alec groaned and wiped a hand over his face. How was he supposed to fix this in under an hour? His day just kept on getting worse by the minute.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec fixes Jocelyn and Malec finally go on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched Asmodeus walk out of the room and closed the door behind him. Alec then looked over at the three shadowhunters Asmodeus had brought with him and glared at them. Two of them seemed nervous and a little scared while the other just smirked and rose an eyebrow. Alec rolled his eyes and looked back at Jocelyn. He closed his eyes and held his hands over her body as blue smoke floated over her. A few minutes later the smoke disappeared and Alec gasped. The dark magic was strong and it took away some of Alec's breath but Alec was stronger and he knew exactly what he had to do. 

"Can someone get me a chair please?" Alec asked.

Magnus ran over towards a chair and brought it over to Alec. "Here you go darling."

"Thank you." Ale said with a smile as he brought the chair over to the bed and sat down.

"Why couldn't you just poof up a chair?" Simon asked in confusion.

"I need to save my magic and energy." Alec replied with a shrug.

A few minutes later Alec held his hands over Jocelyn again and got to work. Blue smoke was hovering over Jocelyn once more and the smoke that was over her head was swirling around in circles. Seconds later Alec's head started to droop and his arms were feeling weak. This magic was taking a lot out of him. 

"Alexander..." Magnus said as he crouched down beside Alec.

Alec looked over at Magnus and held out his right hand. "I need your strength." 

Magnus looked into the warlocks eyes before giving him a soft smile and nodded. He placed his hand into Alec's and felt the pull of his strength going into Alec. "Take what you need." 

Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on getting the strength from Magnus and also concentrated on fixing Jocelyn. Minutes passed before the Jocelyn gasped and the smoke went into her mouth and down her throat. Once the smoke was gone Alec sagged in the chair dropping his arms. Now all they had to do was wait until Jocelyn woke up to see if what Alec had just done worked. 

"Alec? You alright buddy?" Jace asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm." Alec mumbled as his head fell to the side. 

Magnus stood up and gathered Alec into his arms carrying the warlock bridal style. If Alec had his strength he was protest but he felt so weak that he let Magnus carry him and placed him down on another bed. Right as his body his the bed he fell asleep. The magic took a lot out of him and not only that but Alec was already exhausted before he came to the institute. Magus looked over at the clock to see that they had about forty minutes left before Alec had to leave the institute. He figured he would let the warlock sleep for a good twenty minutes before waking him up. Magnus looked over at Alec's face and he gently moved the hair in his eyes behind Alec's ear. He then leaned down and kissed his forehead. He knew that the others were watching but Magnus didn't care one bit. 

"Thank you for looking out for him." Jace said walking up behind Magnus.

The shadowhunter turned around and nodded. "Alexander is amazing. He deserves to be cared for."

"You really like him don't you?" Jace asked.

"I do." Magnus replied looking over at Alec with a fond smile.

"Good. He's been through so much. Especially after Raj...he always thought that no one would ever care for him in that way. That no one would ever love him. So I'm saying this to you Magnus. If you hurt him in any way, I will hurt you. Got it?" 

Magnus chuckled and nodded. "Loud and clear. Don't worry Vampire. I won't hurt him. Not on purpose anyways. I can't make any promises but what I can say is that I would never ever hurt your brother on purpose."

Jace smiled and patted Magnus's shoulder. "That's all I'm asking. I'm going to call Isabelle and ask her to come here. Alec's not going to have enough strength to make a portal when he wakes up."   
*****************

Twenty minutes passed and Alec woke up to some one gently running their fingers through his hair and calling out his name. He also noticed that someone was holding his right hand. Alec slowly opened up his eyes to see that it was Magnus holding his hand and his sister Isabelle was the one running her fingers through his damp sweaty hair. Alec groaned and slowly sat up. 

"Gosh Alec. When are you ever going to stop over working yourself?" Isabelle asked.

"Izzy? When did you get here?" Alec asked a little groggily. 

"Ten minutes ago. Jace called. He told me what happened and asked if I could come over so I can make you a portal. You're too weak to use your own magic." 

Alec sighed and nodded. He then looked down at his hand and then up to Magnus who was still holding it.  
"Hello gorgeous. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. How is Jocelyn?" Alec asked as he swung his legs over the bed.

Magnus frowned at the lie of Alec being fine but didn't push. "She's actually just waking up. Come on." 

Magnus and Isabelle both helped Alec up and the three walked over towards Jocelyns bed where Simon, Clary, Jace, and Luke were standing next to it. Alec saw that the chair was still next to the bed and he slowly sat down waiting for Jocelyn to fully wake up. Suddenly they heard a groan and saw Jocelyn's eyes open up.

"What...what happened?" Jocelyn asked as she slowly sat up. 

"The potion that was used on you had some side effects. How are you feeling mom?" Clary asked. 

"I...oh my god." Jocelyn said once her eyes landed on Alec. "I am so sorry for all of those things I said. I didn't mean it. I...I'm so so so sorry Alec." 

Alec shook his head and grabbed her hand. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean any of it. How do you feel? Is there still a part of you that thinks you're still a shadowhunter?"

"I feel better. And no. I know that I'm a werewolf and I haven't been a shadowhunter in a very long time. Thank you so much for waking me up and for fixing me. I owe you so much Alexander Lightwod." 

"It's not a problem. Well I think my job here is done and I should probably leave before Asmodeus comes back. If anything happens out of the ordinary then let me know. But please only call me if there's an emergency. I'm only one person. I can't do ten million things." Alec said standing up. 

"Of course. Thank you once again Alec." Luke said shaking the warlocks hand. 

Clary ran up to Alec and hugged him. Alec slowly hugged her back. Jace then walked up to Alec and gave him a hug as well telling him that he will be seeing him soon. Once Alec said his good bye's he walked up to Isabelle and nodded. She then made a portal to Alec's loft. He was about to step through when Magnus grabbed his arm.

"How about we have that date now?" Magnus asked tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

Alec gulped and nodded. "I...uh...sure. I mean I don't really feel like going out but we can do it at my place. If that's okay with you."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Of course darling. Lets go shall we?"   
\---------------  
When they got back to Alec's loft, Alec took off his Jacket and hung it up and then his shoes and placed them by the door. Magnus did the same thing and the two of them walked towards the couch. Alec sighed when he sat on the couch and when he looked up at Magnus he saw the shadowhunter frowning.

"What? Are you okay? Did I do something?" Alec asked as he sat up straight.

Magnus shook his head and sat down next to Alec. "Oh no Alexander. You did nothing I assure you. It's just, you never get a break do you darling?"

Alec blushed and shook his head. "Not really. It's always client after client. I mean I know I can get days off but when I do that the Clave is always on my back you know? It's like if I'm not doing my job then I'm doing something wrong. It's irritating." 

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Just because you're not a shadowhunter doesn't mean that you're always doing something wrong. I mean hell, there's a bunch of shadowhutners who don't follow the law and yet they don't get punished. I hate the clave just as much as you. There are a few people in the Clave who I actually like however." Magnus replied and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. He gasped when he felt just how tense the warlock was. 

Alec flinched when he heard Magnus gasp when he touched him. He ducked his head. Was Magnus disgusted by his body? Alec really didn't want to look over at Magnus and see the reaction on his face. However when he felt a finger underneath his chin, his head was lifted and he was now looking into Magnus's eyes.

"Darling, you're beautiful. It's just you're so tense. I have the perfect thing for that too." Magnus said with a smirk.

"Um...what?"

"How would you feel about a massage?" 

Alec's eyes widened. "Magnus...you don't have too."

"I know I don't have to. I'm Magnus Bane after all. However I really really want to. It will help you become less tense and it gives me an excuse to touch your gorgeous body." 

Alec blushed again and chuckled. "Well okay." 

"Excellent! Now take off your shirt and lay down." 

Alec nodded and reached down so he was now holding the bottom of his shirt. He then stopped and looked at Magnus.  
"Before I do this....I know I'm going to loose control. I think it's time to finally show you my full warlock mark."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally see's Alec's eyes. His real eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter. Sorry for taking soooo long you guys.  
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

Alec was nervous. He was also terrified. His warlock mark was something he never showed anyone except for Isabelle and Jace. Magnus had already seen Alec's scales but that was not on purpose. And now he was going to show Magnus his other half of the warlock mark. He really didn't want to do this. His heart was racing and he was so scared he would be rejected once more. He told himself that he would never give his heart to someone else. Not after everything he had been through. He was tired of people using him. He was tired of putting his all into a relationship all to find out it was nothing but a fraud. 

However his heart and his brain were on the same level with how he felt about Magnus and that has never happened before. Not even with Raj. Magnus was different. Magnus seemed genuine and kind and caring and he actually seemed to care about him. He even carried him to bed for gods sake when he felt so weak. He stood up for him when the other shadowhunters were calling him awful things. But Alec knew better. He wasn't going to fall fast this time. He was still scared about this whole thing and what he was feeling for Magnus after knowing him about three days or so made him terrified. 

"Please don't hate me." Alec whispered as he turned around and opened his eyes looking right at Magnus.

Magnus gasped. Alec's eyes were slitted like mermaids eyes or even a cats eye. They were changing color from purple to green and back to purple. Alec whimpered once more and closed his eyes right away when he heard Magnus gasped just like he did before when Magnus touched his scales. Magnus's heart ached and he reached out and cupped Alec's face with both hands.

"I could never hurt you darling. Never. Please open your eyes Alexander. They're beautiful." 

Alec slowly opened his eyes. They were still changing from purple to green and Magnus was mesmerized. They were honestly so beautiful and he had no idea why anyone would think other wise. It hurt him to know all the pain Alec had gone through. 

"You...you don't hate them? You don't think they're disgusting or...or evil? I.. Magnus..." Alec whispered as his voice cracked with tears starting to form.

"Oh Alexander, you have no idea. They are gorgeous. They are so beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful sweetheart and I just wish you saw that. I wish you weren't ashamed of yourself and I know it's not your fault. It's everyone else's who have hurt you. Who have said rude and awful and disgusting things about you that aren't even true. But Alexander, please believe me when I say that you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful. Warlock mark and all."

Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus's hands which were still cupping his face. 

"Thank you...no one has ever said anything like that to me." 

"You're very welcome. You deserve all the compliments in the world and so much more."

"You as well Magnus. You're gorgeous too." Alec replied with a smile.

"Can I tell you a secret Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Of course."

"No one has ever called me gorgeous before either. I've been called pretty or hot or other things like that but never gorgeous and let me tell you Alexander...it's the best compliment in the world. Hearing you say that makes me so happy." 

Alec's eyes turned orange and Magnus's eyes widened at the sudden change.

"What does it mean when your eye color changes?" Magnus asked softly.

"The colors show what emotion I'm feeling. It's one of the reasons why I feel so vulnerable when I have my glamour down." Alec replied as his eye color changed back to green. 

"Oh darling..." Magnus sighed. He wanted to ask what the colors meant but he knew that was a topic for another day. So instead he decided to ask another one.  
"Can I see your scales? I never really got a look at all of them and from what I can tell, they are breathtaking." 

Alec blushed and nodded. He moved out of Magnus's hands and reached down to tug his shirt off but was stopped when Magnus grabbed his wrists. Alec looked up shocked and Magnus just smirked. He then leaned in and moved his mouth close to Alec's.

"Do you mind if I do it?" 

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. He lifted his arms up as Magnus pulled his shirt off of his body. Alec then took the glamour off of his scales and jumped when he felt finger tips brush his abs and scales. His scales were black with a tint of blue and they were shinny all along the right side of Alec's neck and down his side and arm to his hand. Magnus couldn't help but stare. Alec opened his eyes too see an expression he had never seen when someone was looking at him so exposed like this. He saw fondness and lust in Magnus's eyes. 

"Sorry couldn't help my self." Magnus said with a raspy voice. He then leaned in and looked directly into Alec's eyes. "Can I kiss you Alexander?" 

Alec looked at Magnus. He told himself he wouldn't give his heart out so quickly this time. He told himself not to fall for Magnus. But he couldn't help it. Magnus was amazing and so kind to him and Alec couldn't help but to not say yes. So when he looked into Magnus's eyes he leaned his forehead on Magnus's and whispered a soft "Yes." 

Magnus leaned in and Alec closed his eyes. They met in the middle and their lips collided into a sweet and passionate kiss. Alec whimpered when Magnus deepend the kiss as he licked Alec's bottom lip causing Alec to gasp and Magnus to slide his tongue inside. Magnus moaned as well at the taste of Alec. The warlock gripped Magnus's arms and pulled him as close as he could. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and slid a hand into Alec's hair. 

They broke apart because their lungs were burning for the need of air. When the separated, Magnus started to kiss a trail down Alec's jaw and down the right side of Alec's neck. He was soon kissing scales and Alec had to push Magnus away.

"Oh god. I'm sorry...did I do something wrong?" Magnus asked. 

Alec shook his head and cupped Magnus's cheek. "No Magnus. It's just..it was all too much. My scales they are uh...they're very sensitive. If you didn't stop then I would of..."

Magnus smiled as he saw Alec blush. "It's alright Alexander. Don't worry. Plus I think we had to stop anyways. We haven't even gone on our first date yet which it's pretty late so how about we go on our first official date tomorrow morning for breakfast?" 

Alec smiled and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it back on and chuckled when he saw Magnus pout. "Sounds good. How about we watch a movie? Unless you have to get back to the institute?" 

"No. There's nothing going on that I need to be there for and if there was then Cat or someone would call me. Besides I would rather spend the rest of the night here with a gorgeous and amazing warlock then those racist shadow hunters any day. Let's go watch a movie and I will order some pizza for us."  
\--------------------  
Half way through the movie and half the pizza in the box gone, Alec had fallen asleep with his head on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus looked over at Alec and fondly shook his head with a smile. He then really looked at him and finally saw Alec relaxed. Magnus carefully scooped Alec into his arms and walked into Alec's bedroom. He then gently placed Alec on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Magnus didn't want to wake Alec up to say goodbye because Magnus knew how much Alec needed sleep. 

Anyone could see how tired and exhausted Alec was and it wasn't even his fault. It was the people who wanted help from Alec all the time. It was the clave who demanded things from him. Magnus frowned. When was the last time Alec had a day off to himself? When was the last time someone actually wanted him just for company and not because they needed something from him?

Magnus shook his head and leaned over Alec. He placed a soft and gently kiss to Alec's forehead and quickly wrote a note for Alec to find when he wakes up. Afterwards he sends a text to Cat saying he's on his way back to the institute. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead one last time before heading out of his room and out of the loft and on his way back to the institute. He really wanted to stay, but Alec wasn't awake for him to ask and he knew his father would be furious about it. He sighed and headed back to the institute with a gorgeous warlock on his mind the whole way back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading you guys. Honestly it means a lot.  
> So I made a Wattpad account and it would be awesome if you guys followed me.   
> My user name is GracefulRoseGold   
> I'm writing an original story so it would be cool if you checked it out. If not that's totally okay too!

It was around 7 in the morning when Alec woke up. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he realized two things. One was that he was in his bed. And two is that he had no idea how he got there. The last things he remembered was....shit Magnus! Alec sat up immediately and was about to get out of bed when he noticed a note on his bed side table.

Alec sighed as he reached over and picked it up. He couldn't help but release a giggle because on the front of the note was his name and next to it was a little heart. It was cute. Alec had to give Magnus that. He then opened up the note and began to read it. It basically told him that Magnus was sorry he left without saying good bye and that he didn't want to wake Alec up. He had things to take care of at the institute and for Alec to call Magnus as soon as he woke up.

It warmed Alec's heart that Magnus cared enough to leave a note. He hadn't felt cared for in a very long time by someone who wasn't his family and it felt really good. He also felt confused. He didn't really know what to do about this. He liked Magnus. He liked him a lot. But he was also scared that Magnus didn't really feel the same. Or maybe he did. But once he found out the truth about what had happened between him and Magnus's father, everything is going to change and that scared him. It scared him a lot and he knew that he was in too deep for his heart not to be broken. 

Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts and picked up his phone. He dialed Magnus's number and hit the call button. He waited four rings before he heard Magnus answer and when he heard the shadow hutners voice, a smile was rising on his lips.

"Alexander! You're awake!" Magnus said with a chirpy voice.

Alec laughed. "Yeah. I'm awake."

"Oh god." Magnus replied in almost a moan. 

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion. "You okay Magnus?" 

Magnus cleared his voice. "Yes. It's just... your morning voice. It's so rough and god it's hot."

Alec choked on air and felt himself blushing. He heard Magnus chuckling on the other side of the phone. Alec was the one to clear his throat this time before he laid back down on his bed and sighed.

"So what are you up to?" Alec asked.

"i'm actually off to my fathers office. As soon as I got to the institute, Cat informed me that my father was looking for me so unfortunately I have to go deal with him. I wish I was with you right now though but it's fine. What are you up to today?" Magnus asked.

"I have a few clients. I'm going to try and relax before they show. I only have two thank god but Mrs.Green is not my cup of tea. I swear that woman makes me crazy Magnus. And today she wants me to make her a potion because she doesn't want her husband wolfing out while they have sex. God that's so awkward." 

"Wolfing out? He's a werewolf?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. And she want's me to get involved with her sex life. This is just awful. But I can't turn her down because every time I turn someone down, the Clave knows some how and they put it on my record. They think i'm planning on something evil just because of what I am. It's exhausting." 

"I'm sorry darling. I hate that they think this way about you. If I could, I would change every ones mind. But hey I have to go. Have fun with Mrs. Green and her sex potion. I will call you later okay?" 

Alec laughed. He then sighed and nodded even though no one could see him. "Yeah okay. Don't forget alright. Your voice is probably going to be the only thing from having me go mad." 

"Good bye gorgeous." 

"Good bye Magnus."  
\-------------------------------  
Magnus smiled the whole way towards his fathers office. However once he got to the office his smile feel. He loved his father but his father was always so strict and always placed to much pressure on his shoulders. Once he knocked on the door he heard his father say enter before he opened it and made his way inside. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the other side of the desk where he father was.

"Where have you been? You missed patrol last night and don't bother lying to me either Magnus." 

"You want to know? Fine i'll tell you. I was at Alexander's and I actually had fun. For once in a long time I didn't have to worry about anything dad." 

"You were at that filthy warlocks place? The whole night? Are you fucking kidding me?" Asmodeus growled.

Magnus clenched his hands in fists. "Don't you dare call him that. He has a name. What is your deal with him? Why do you hate him so much?"

"Magnus.."

Magnus shook his head. "No dad! I'm sick of you not telling me. I want to understand so tell me what happened!"

Asmodeus sighed. "Fine. If you want to know then i'll tell you. Maybe after this you'll stay away from him. He's no good Magnus. He's the one who killed your mother Magnus. I'm sorry. It's true." 

Magnus gasped and pushed his chair back. "No. It's not true. You're lying!" 

"I'm not son. I'm telling the truth. He killed your mother. He killed my wife Magnus." 

"No. I don't believe you!"

"I have proof. There's a video we took. We had to get evidence that there was a demon raid at an abandoned warehouse for the Clave." Asmodeus replied. 

"Show me. Show me the proof!" 

Asmodeus nodded and started to type on his computer. A few seconds later he turned it around so it was facing Magnus and a video started to play. The video started with inside of the warehouse. There were Demons and shadowhunters including Magnus's mom fighting among each other. All of a sudden the camera switches to the left to see a portal opening and Alec walking through it. There is no one behind him and you see him blast magic at the demons. The Camera then focuses on the Demons and all of a sudden you see a ball of red fire fly towards his mother and it engulfing her in flames. She was alone at the time with no demons behind her so you knew it was meant for her. 

When Magnus heard his mother screaming he turned it off right away and felt tears roll down his cheeks. He wiped at his face harshly before turning the computer around to face his father.

"So you see, he killed her Magnus. There were no other Warlocks around and the magic came from his direction. I'm sorry son." 

"I..I trusted him! This was probably some cruel joke. Get close to me so he can kill me or you!" Magnus yelled.

"He will get what is coming to him Magnus. I can assure you that."   
\--------------  
It's been hours since he's finished with his clients and Alec was still waiting for Magnus's call. He was sitting on his sofa with his phone in his hand. Maybe Magnus forgot? Alec quickly dialed Magnus's number but when he called it rung once and went straight to voice mail. It only did that if someone ignored the other persons call.

Alec frowned and tried to call again but the same thing happened. Maybe Magnus was in trouble? He quickly got up and made a portal to the institute. Once there he saw Luke talking with another shadowhunter so he walked up and placed a soft hand on the mans shoulder.

"Hey Luke. Have you seen Magnus?" 

Luke looked at Alec and nodded. "Yeah. He's in his room. He looked pretty down and I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't say. Maybe you could help. He seems to like you better. His room is down that hall and second door on the right."

"Thanks Luke!"

Alec ran down the hall and when he got to the room he knocked on it three times. He heard shuffling and then the door flung open. When he saw Magnus he smiled but when he actually got a good look at him, he saw that the boys eyes were red and puffy and not only that but the way he was looking at Alec was full of hatred and disgust.

"Magnus?" Alec said softly.

Magnus suddenly pulled Alec into his room and shut the door. The next thing he Alec knew was that he was pushed up against the wall with a seraph blade against his neck. 

"Magnus..." Alec said again but this time out of hurt and fear.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up Alec. Is this some sick game to you? Were you just...just using me this whole time?"

"What? No..why..."

Magnus laughed. "I trusted you. That whole thing about you hating your warlock mark. You actually made me feel sorry for you. But I know now. I know this was just some game to you."

"Magnus...please...I don't understand." 

"My mother is dead and it's all your fault! You killed her!"

"I didn't Magnus! Please you have to believe me! I was set up! It was a trap Magnus. Your father was the one who killed her. Not me."

Magnus pushed harder on the seraph blade causing Alec's neck to bleed. 

"Magnus...please you have to believe me. Please..."

"Shut up filthy warlock. Shut up."

Alec closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He then opened them and used his magic to push Magnus away from him. Magnus fell on the ground and looked up at Alec. When he saw the warlock crying, something in him switched. He felt regret and guilt.

"You're just like everyone else. I thought you cared about me. I thought....you're just like Raj. You know I was going to...going to tell you that I love you tonight but...you...You hate me and you won't even give me a chance to explain. You're just like everyone else and I hate you Magnus. I hate you! Raj was right. I am unloveable."

Alec quickly turned around, made a portal, and stepped through. Once he was in his house he ran to the bed room and collapsed on his bed and started to sob. He thought Magnus was different. But he was wrong. Just like he was wrong about Raj and all the other people who have hurt him in the past. The hate and disgust he saw in Magnus's eyes, it made his chest hurt even more. 

He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Isabelle's number.

"Alec now isn't..."

"Izzy? Isabelle..." Alec said interrupting his sister with a sob. 

"Alec! Alec what's wrong?" 

"I need you. Please...Please Izzy. I need you." 

"Okay big brother. Okay. Are you at your loft?" 

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm coming Alec. It will be okay. I'm on my way. I love you."

"I love you too."

When they hung up, Alec hugged his pillow and began to cry harder once more. He's never felt like this the way he had with Magnus. Sure he thought he loved Raj but this.. this was real and it hurt. When his sister walked through a portal, she saw Alec and ran towards him. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his temple telling him that everything will be okay and that they will talk when he's calmed down and ready to talk. Whoever hurt her brother was going to pay and they should be afraid of her. Very afraid.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I'm sorry for not updating my stories as often. Work has been very stressful lately and I haven't been in the right mind to write. 
> 
> After tomorrow though I should be able to update more. The next story I'll update is The Secret for anyone who is reading that (: Thank you so much for all your comments and kudo's. They mean a lot. Sorry for any mistakes.

Isabelle was more than furious after hearing what had happened. Alec had told her everything that happened between him and Magnus. He was curled up in a ball on his bed while tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt stupid for crying. Boy did he feel stupid. He was the high warlock for gods sake. But his heart was broken. He let someone in when he hadn't in years and when he did, it just got shattered. 

"Why does this keep happening Izzy? Why do I keep opening up to people who only break my heart? After Raj, I told myself that I would never love someone again. But when Magnus came into my life...he was different. He wasn't afraid of me and he thought I was beautiful. No one has ever thought that before. But it was probably all a lie. Everything is always a lie when it comes to me. I can't keep doing this anymore. I'm done." Alec said once he was calm. 

Isabelle's eyes widened and she wrapped herself around Alec. "No. Don't say that Alec. There has to be a reason why Magnus did what he did. Don't get me wrong, I want to kill him, but the way he looked at you Alec...no one could fake that. I'm going to call Jace and have him come over. When he gets here i'm going to get some answers." 

She then got out her phone and sent a text to Jace.

"I don't need to be babysat." Alec spat. 

"Alec...what you just said...it scared me. It sounded like you wanted to...to kill yourself or something." Isabelle whispered.

When Alec shut his eyes and stayed silent, Isabelle knew. "Oh god. Alec...Alec no."

"I'm done Isabelle. All I ever do is get hurt over and over again. I even got you hurt once. Don't you remember the torture? All because I wouldn't answer some questions. Why should I keep on living when there is nothing to live for? All people ever want from me is favors. Alec do this, Alec I need a potion made, Alec if you don't do this then the clave will come after you. Everyone needs me for something but just once....just once can't someone just want me for me?"

In a second one of the lamps exploded. Isabelle had sparks coming out of her fingers and her horns were glowing. That only meant one thing. Isabelle was extremely angry. Alec whimpered and curled into himself more.

"I'm not mad at you Alec. God of course not. I"m mad at everyone who has hurt you. I'm mad at Magnus for...." Before she could finish Jace burst through the front door and ran over.

"I'm going to kill him. How dare he break my brothers heart?" Jace growled.

"Look. I'm going to go find Magnus but Jace please stay with him. He's not in the right mind." Isabelle pleaded.

"Of course. Go make him pay for what he did to Alec."   
\-----------------------------  
When Isabelle portaled just outside of the institute, she texted Luke telling him she was here and that she needed to see him right away. Minutes later the doors opened and Luke appeared. When he saw Isabelle's face and the way she was standing, he knew she was angry about something.

"Do you know what Magnus did?" Isabelle asked bitterly.

Luke frowned and shook his head. "What? What did he do?" 

"He held a sereph blade to my brothers neck and called him a liar. He broke my brothers heart Luke! Somehow he got the idea of Alec killing his mom and he wouldn't let Alec explain. My brother is at home crying his eyes out and talking about ending his life. I'm going to kill him Luke." 

"He did what?" Luke growled out.

"He was about to kill him Luke! I need to see him now." 

"Okay but i'm staying. I don't need you two getting violent. We will figure out what happened." 

Isabelle nodded and followed Luke inside. They went down many halls until they stopped at a door. Once there Luke knocked three times before they heard some shuffling and the door flew open. Magnus was on the other side with red eyes and tear marks on his cheeks. Seeing that made Isabelle more furious. She rose a hand and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" 

Magnus's eyes widened and he looked over at Luke and then at Isabelle. "What are you talking about?"

"You hurt my brother and you hurt him good! Did you know that he's at his loft right now crying his eyes out because of you? Did you know that he is thinking about taking his own life!" Isabelle screamed. 

"What? Why would he? He killed my mother! I should be the one crying not him!" Magnus screamed back.

Isabelle laughed. "Who told you he killed your mother Magnus? How did you get that fucking idea into your stupid head?" 

"My father! He's the one who told me everything. He even showed me proof! So don't you dare talk to me that way Isabelle!" Magnus snarled.

Luke groaned and shook his head. "Magnus your father was lying."

"No! He showed me proof! My mother is dead Luke! She was everything to me and she's gone!" 

Isabelle's eyes softened at Magnus. "Magnus, can you show me the video?"

Magnus shook his head. "I don't have it. It's on my dads computer." 

"I can still look at it if you let me into your mind. I won't look at anything but that I promise."

"I don't know why but okay." Magnus replied.

Isabelle smiled and walked over. She gently placed a hand on Magnus's head causing both their eyes to roll back. A few minutes later they both gasped and pulled apart. Isabelle's eyes widened.

"Magnus...that video was tampered with." Isabelle whispered.

"What! How do you know?" Magnus asked.

"Because I have the real video. Magnus I'm pretty sure your father messed with it so he could make you think that Alec killed your mom."

Magnus shook his head. "Show me! Show me the video!"

"Okay. I just hope that once you see this, you will believe that Alec had no part in this and that you will make it up to him."   
\-------  
The video showed just like the first one but once it landed on Alec it stayed that way. It showed him fighting off demons and then all of a sudden he was thrown to the side by another warlock who had appeared a minute after he did in his own portal. It showed the warlock create a fire ball and throw it at Magnus's mother causing her to be engulfed in the flames and be burned alive. It then showed Alec get up and his warlock mark appear. He threw a blast of his own magic at the warlock causing the other warlock to go flying in the air. However before Alec could do anything else the Warlock quickly got up and made a portal stepping into it and disappearing. The last thing that was shown was Shadowhunters grabbing Alec and forcing him to the ground so they could place handcuffs on him to stop him from using his magic and being dragged out of the building. 

"Oh my god. What have I done?" Magnus whispered and turned to look at Isabelle. 

"You see Magnus? Alec had no part in that. In fact he tried to stop him. But you didn't listen. You didn't want to listen and you broke my brothers heart." 

"You said he wanted to kill himself?" Magnus whispered.

Isabelle sighed and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "He's tired Magnus. He's tired of getting hurt time and time again. He's tired of being disappointed and most of all, he's tired of thinking someone is going to love him and it ends up being a lie."

"I need to see him!" Magnus said shaking Isabelle's hand off and pacing back and forth.

"I don't think...."

"NO! I need to see him! I need to tell him how sorry I am! I need to tell him that I...That I love him! Even if he never wants to see me again. Please Isabelle. I hurt him and it's killing him. It's killing me! Please let me see him. Please please please." 

"Okay. But if you hurt him one more time you are not going to see tomorrow. Got it shadowhunter?" 

"I wouldn't dream of it Isabelle. I swear."

Isabelle smiled. "Good. Now let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like the chapter.  
> Just letting everyone know that I appreciate the comments and I read every single one.

Alec was exhausted which meant his glamour was down. He had just made four different kinds of potions for his clients and not once did someone thank him for it. It was now eight at night and Alec was sitting on his couch watching some cooking show. However he couldn't focus on that. Instead he was thinking about Magnus and how he thought Magnus cared for him but it was just a lie. He probably was playing Alec the whole time just so he could get information out of him for his father. Alec laughed out loud bitterly and summoned a blanket as he wrapped it around himself. 

Alec was done with love. He was done with relationships. He's tried time and time again to find someone to love him but in the end he always ends up heartbroken. He's always the one to put effort and all his heart into his partners but each time it turns out that they never loved Alec. They were just with him because he was powerful and that they could take advantage of his heart to get whatever they wanted. 

But not once did someone try to kill him. Not once did someone threaten him the way Magnus did by holding a seraph blade up to his neck. That was the moment his heart broke and shattered into a million pieces. Alec loved Magnus and even after everything he still did. His heart was broken yes but that didn't mean that he could just stop loving the shadowhunter just like that.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek and then another. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Alec just threw the door open with his magic not even caring who it was. He wiped at his face harshly to get rid of the tears and kept his eyes on the television.

"What do you want? It's eight at night. Can't I get a fucking break?" Alec growled out to who ever had just entered the living room.

"Alexander..." 

Alec tensed up. It was the voice of the man he was in love with and the same voice that broke his heart. Alec wrapped the blanket around him more and put up his glamour. He didn't say a word. He wanted to yell and scream but he didn't. Instead he just kept his focus on the t.v.

Magnus wanted to cry. Seeing Alec like that, it broke his own heart even more. He slowly walked around the couch and sat on the opposite side of Alec. He saw that the warlocks eyes were red which meant Alec had been crying.

"Alexander, please.."

Alec shook his head and stood up. "Why are you here? Are you here to finish the job? To actually kill me this time? Tell your father that you killed the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn? Just do it. Get it over with. I won't fight you. I'm tired. I'm so fucking tired."

"No Alexander. I'm here to...to apologize." Magnus said as his voice broke.

Alec laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Yeah right. This is probably some cruel joke or something. Look Magnus, I get it. I get that you don't trust me. I get that you think i'm a liar and a murderer. So please just go. Looking at you and hearing your voice...it hurts too much. Just please go." 

"I'm not going..."

"JUST GO!" Alec yelled out as the lamp on the couch side table exploded. 

Alec turned around and looked at the ground. His glamour was slipping and he didn't want Magnus to see him so vulnerable. When he heard Magnus turn around and walk away Alec felt his knees go weak and he crashed to the floor. He placed his head in his hands and started to sob. A few seconds later he felt arms wrap tightly around him. Looking up Alec saw that it was Magnus on the ground next to him and hugging him.

"Shh sweetheart. Shh. I'm so sorry. I am so fucking sorry I hurt you. I did more than just hurt you I...I tried to kill you. God Alexander.." 

"Magnus..." Alec chocked out before burring his face in Magnus's chest and sobbed harder. 

"I wish I could take back everything. I wish I would of believed you. But I was also hurt. My mother meant the world to me Alexander and when my father told me that you're the one who killed her and when he showed me that tape...I was angry and I'm sorry." 

"You're father told you that? And what video?" Alec asked once his crying calmed down.

"Yes and the video of that night. However it was tampered with to make it look like it was you who killed her. But Isabelle showed me the real one and that's when I realized that I made a huge mistake. I lost the most important thing that has happened to me and that thing is you. Because I love you Alexander. I love you so fucking much."

"I can't keep doing this..." Alec whispered.

"Doing what baby?" 

"I can't keep opening my heart up. I don't trust you any more Magnus. I've been in love so many times but no one has ever loved me back. They always took advantage of my heart to get what they want. They only wanted me because I was some powerful warlock to them and nothing more. I just.. I just want someone to love me for me and not because of my power. I can't keep doing this Magnus. It hurts so much and i'm done."

Before Magnus could speak Alec start to talk once more.

"I loved you Magnus Bane and I still do. But you broke my heart. You shattered it into a million pieces and I can't do that again. You tried to kill me. You didn't believe me and I thought that you were the only one who would understand me besides my sister and Jace but once again I put my heart out there and it got destroyed. I don't know what to do anymore."

Magnus was the one who was crying now. "Alexander. I love you for you. And I'm going to make it up to you no matter what. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I hate myself for it. But I am going to do everything in my power to make it right. I'm not giving up on you and i'm never ever letting you go again. I'm never ever going to hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry that people have used you. I'm so sorry that you keep getting hurt over and over again baby. But I promise you that you will never be hurt again. Not by me. I'm going to make us work again. You will see. I'm never letting you go." 

"Magnus?" Alec whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm tired." 

"Go to sleep my love. I'll be right here."  
\------------------------  
When Alec was fully asleep, Magnus carried him to his bedroom and laid Alec down. He then got on the bed and laid beside Alec as he gently kissed Alec's temple. Thirty minutes later just as Magnus was starting to fall asleep himself, there was a knock at the door. Magnus quickly looked over at Alec and sighed with relief to see that the knocking didn't wake him up. Magnus kissed Alec's temple once more before getting out of bed and walking towards the door. He then looked out the peep hole and saw that it was no other than Isabelle.

When Magnus opened the door, Isabelle pushed him aside and stormed on in. 

"Where is my brother Magnus? I've texted him all night. If you hurt him so help me..."

"Isabelle, your brother is asleep. We talked and afterwards he said he was tired so I let him fall asleep, He's resting now so please keep your voice down. He's exhausted and he needs the sleep." Magnus said trying to stay calm.

"He's...he's okay?" Isabelle asked.

"He's okay Isabelle. I promise." 

Isabelle nodded and walked over to the couch. She then sat down and conjured up a cup of hot chocolate. "So are you and my brother back together or?" 

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "No. He's hurt and he's in pain. He's closed himself up once more and he doesn't trust me. I understand why though. I wouldn't trust myself either.I'm going to do everything I can to get him back though. I love him. What I did to him...it was awful. I can't believe I let my father get to me like that. I hate him. He's needs to pay for what he's done."

Isabelle sighed. "Honestly Magnus, If my father told me that I would be furious too. It's his fault the way you behaved. Don't get me wrong. I'm still furious with you but I understand in a way."

"There's one thing I need to know. At the end of that video...Alec was being dragged somewhere by shadowhunters. What happened?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle shook her head. "That's a discussion for you and my brother to have. Now it's late and i'm going to go to bed in one of Alec's guest rooms. Are you staying here Magnus or are you going back?"

"I'm staying. I'm not leaving Alec when he needs me the most. Even if he doesn't know it." 

Isabelle nodded and left the room. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out before opening them and walking back into Alec's room. He needed to be with Alec right now and so that's what he did. He just hoped that they could talk some more in the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the wait  
> it has been way too long  
> I hope you guys like the chapter.

Magnus didn't know when he had fallen asleep exactly last night. What he does remember is carrying Alec to bed and having that conversation with Isabelle. He remembers watching Alec sleep peacefully while he thought about the awful things he had done to the sweet boy sleeping next to him. Why didn't he believe Alec? He knew why. He wanted to believe his father because he was the only family he had left but looking back he realized he was so wrong. He had his friends and he had Alec. They were his family. His father is a cruel man and he now realized that even if it is his flesh and blood, he would no longer want to call him family.

After a few hours of self-loathing, he managed to somehow fall asleep. Probably from watching the beautiful man next to him sleep peacefully and listening to the very adorable little snores coming from Alec. He does, however, remember waking up at 5 in the morning and not to something good either. What he saw and heard broke his heart. Alec was moving his head side to side with his face scrunched up, while talking in his sleep. "Please Magnus. Don't leave me again. Please."

Magnus quickly sat up and placed a gentle hand on the side of Alec's face. "Baby. Wake up. It's okay. Wake up baby."

Alec's eyes flew open and he flung his body up. His hands were clenched in Magnus's shirt and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. Not only that but his eyes were flickering from purple to blue and his scales were starting to show which meant his glamour was down. Afraid to sadness was what the colors were representing. When he looked over at Magnus he quickly launched himself at the shadowhunter and wrapped his arms around his neck as he let the tears to fall.

"You left. You left me again. I was so scared." Alec whimpered as he buried his head between Magnus's shoulder and neck.

Magnus quickly wrapped his own arms around Alec and held him close. "Shhh. It was just a dream. I'm never ever going to leave you again."

"You hurt me so much Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus felt a tear roll down his own cheek. "I know baby. I know. I will always hate myself for what I did to you. I am so sorry baby. What can I do sweetheart? Please tell me."

"Just hold me. I need to feel that this is real. That you're here." Alec whispered.

"This is real and I'm not letting go." Magnus whispered back before he closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss Alec's temple.

They stayed like that for an hour before Alec's phone went off. Alec sighed as he got up and headed towards his phone. When he looked to see who was calling it was Jace. He also saw that there were ten messages from his as well. Alec quickly answered it and held it to his ear. 

"Jace? Woah calm down. Okay. Okay. I'm on my way. It will be okay Jace. Just try to keep her awake until I get there. Bye."

Once he hung up the phone he ran a hand through his hair and then snapped his fingers causing him to appear in new clothes. He also put up a glamour to hude his warlock mark. He looked around and thats when he noticed Magnus staring at him with wide eyes. Alec closed his eyes and sighed. Magnus probably wasn't comfortable with Alec's magic anymore.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

Magnus quickly walked over and placed a hand on his cheek gently. "What for?"

"For using magic in front of you. You're probably uncomfortable with it now after everything that had happened." 

"What? Oh no. Baby no. I am not uncomfortable with anything. In fact I love your magic. It amazes me everytime." Magnus replied. "Alexander, what happened to my mother was not your fault. I know that now and I'm so sorry I beleived my father over you."

Alec sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I need to get to Jace. Something happened and he needs my help."

Magnus nodded. "Okay but i'm coming with."

"Don't you need to be back at the institute? Don't they need you?" 

"You need me more and i'm not leaving you now. Screw the institute."

Alec tried to hide a smile but failed. He shook his head and then turned around as he started to make a portal. Once it was made he held out a hesitant hand towards Magnus knowing that Magnus probably didn't know where he was going and it was safer that way. Magnus smiled reasuringly at Alec because he knew that the two needed to start all over and take it even slower. He took Alec's hand allowing himself to be pulled into the purple portal.

When the stepped out Alec let go of Magnus's hand. Magnus frowned, missing the feeling, but didn't say anything. As he looked around he saw that they were in the living room of a tiny apartment.He then heard Alec call out Jace's name and not even a second later Jace was standing in front of the two. Vampire speed. Magnus forgot that blondie was a vampire.

"Alec..." Jace choked out.

"I know Jace. I'm here now. Where is she?"

"Bedroom." Jace replied.

Alec nodded and placed a hand on his best friends shoulder before walking towards the bedroom with Jace and Magnus following. Magnus was confused. If Jace wasn't hurt then who was? He heard Alec ask where is she so it had to be a girl. And that's when it hit him. His eyes widened. Clary was hurt.

Alec slowly opened the door and when he walked in he saw Clary on the bed whimpering in pain and thrashing around. She was sweating and had black veins running up and down her body. Alec walked over and brougt the desk chair that was in her room over to the bed. He sat down, grabbed Clary's hand, closed his eyes, and started to mumble some words. A few seconds later Clary was no longer whimpering or thrashing on the bed. Her body went limp and looked relaxed.

"What happened?" Jace asked.

"I just put her to sleep so she wouldn't feel any pain."

"Okay. Thank you."

"What happened to her?" Magnus asked speaking up.

Jace's head snapped to the side to see Magnus standing there. It was the first time noticing that shadowhunter. Suddenly Jace was right infront of Magnus grabbing him by the neck. 

"What the hell are you doing here? I heard what you did to Alec. You hurt my best friend." Jace growled as he squeezed Magnus's neck causing him to choke.

"ENOUGH!" Alec said sending a bolt of magic towards Jace that flew him away frrom Magnus. "He's here with me. I will explain everything but right now we have bigger issues."

Jace glared at Magnus before getting up and walking towards his girlfriend and best friend. "You're right."

Alec nodded and looked over at Magnus who was rubbing his neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine darling. I deserved that."

Alec looked at Magnus with soft eyes and a frown before turning his attention onto Jace. "You need to tell me what happened so I can try to heal her."

Jace nodded. "It was our date night last night. Clary wanted to do something mundane so I took her to the movies. Since the theater wasn't far so we decided to walk you know? When we were half way there someone grabbed Clary by the shoulder causing her to stop walking. I only walked a few more steps ahead of her before I noticed she wasn't beside me. When I turned around I saw someone holding Clary and putting a needle into her neck. Before I could make it to her, the guy made a portal and disappeared."

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. "It was a warlock?"

"I believe so."

"What happened when you got to Clary? Was she showing any syptoms or anything?" Alec asked.

"No which is weird. Everything started to happen this morning."

"Did you happen to see what color the liquid was in the syringe?" 

Jace nodded. "It was like an olive green color. I have the syringe. The warlock must have dropped it."

"Can I have it?"

"Of course." 

Jace suddenly was out of the room and a second later back with the syringe in his hand. He handed it to Alec who took it and placed it on the bed. It was now time to get to work to see what was wrong with Clary and how he could fix it.


End file.
